Lives After War
by warperchick
Summary: The war is over in the Autobot favor. Mechs have bonded and chosen their paths into a new life. Integrated into a new society, Jazz and Prowl begin to raise an unexpected family. Together with several friends, they experience challenges, dangers, experiences, and more. Expect fluff, smut, mpreg, death. OCs are present. Rated M to be safe. JazzxProwl, TwinsxBlue, BeexOC, & many more
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here i am with a new story. I am so sorry with the hiatus with Forced Resentment, I've lost my muse, but do not worry, i intend to continue it. Now with this new story, it started off as an RP, but no that the RP has been discontinued, i wanted to write it out. As it has been a year, I may forget several things. Also note, this takes place after the war has ended in the Autobot favor and things are different. Just bear with me and please, leave a like.**

Chapter One

His suspicions were confirmed the moment he received the results at the Iacon Medical Facility and Prowl sat on the berth in his home when he returned, face contort. His mate stood at his side, feeling quite ecstatic about Prowl carrying, but was unsure about Prowl's reaction-he watched his wings occasionally twitch. Jazz took a seat next to him, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his mate's cheek and snaked his arm around his waist, "Prowl, are ya alright baby?"

It took a moment for Prowl to find his words, mouth opening and closing for a moment, "Just... surprised."

Prowl's helm turned towards his mate and offered a small smile; he leaned into Jazz to rest his helm against the plating on his shoulder and nuzzle it gently. He raised his servo and rubbed his chestplates where it was swollen. According to the scans, Prowl's spark had the newspark latched ever since he and Jazz bonded, which was three groons ago. His chestplates were swelling to the point that it became tight and almost unbearable and his middle had a small, barely noticeable bump where his gestation chamber had risen over the period of three groons to prepare for the newspark's detachment.

"I didn't think we would merge during our bonding," said the Praxian as he rested against his mate. "Much less begin a family so soon."

"Then, Ay guess Primus had otha ideas fer us." Jazz replied as he stroked Prowl's cheek with a servo before cupping it and pulling Prowl towards him for a tender kiss. His lips pressed against the other pair, mesh touching mesh, "Ya'll do fine as ay Carrier."

"As will you do spectacular as a Sire." said Prowl with a smile before leaning forward to kiss his mate. Jazz chuckled as his field wrapped around Prowl's, so full of love and affection, as his arms held the white and black mech. Prowl found his way onto Jazz's lap, leaning down to kiss the black helm and trail his glossa along the edges of his audial horns, driven by a thrill; he pulled back and gave his mate a cheeky smile as Jazz's engine revved lightly and a spike of desire fluttered in his field.

"Oh, baby, why do ya love meh so much?" Jazz asked, not entirely hoping for an answer. He knew the reason why Prowl loved him. Prowl did not give his answer either, instead he gave a satisfying purr; the sound emanated from his engine and it tickled the newspark. Prowl rubbed his sensitive chestplates.

"Shall we break the news to the rest of the family?"

As far as their knowledge went, Smokescreen and Bluestreak lived together in the same household. Smokescreen gave their youngest brother company, knowing that the gray and red Praxian was not fond of the silence and being alone for extended periods of time. Prowl was sure Bluestreak was going to be ecstatic about the new arrival; upon arrival to their shared home, the youngest of the three last Praxians beamed as Prowl stepped back to permit them into his home. With a brief mixing of their fields, Bluestreak and Smokescreen looked at their middle brother. The youngest of the three leapt towards Prowl and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a bear-sized hug, "Congrats Prowl! Do you know if it'll be a mech or a femme? When did you start carrying? This is all so exciting! I'm glad you and Jazz are starting a family because neither of us have any partners to raise sparklings with."

Prowl chuckled before groaning at the tightness he was held at, "Thank you, Blue. A little word of advice, though? You're kind of hurting me because my chestplates are swollen. Bear hugs hurt."

Bluestreak jumped back with a flash of apology running throughout his field, "Sorry."

"It's alright, Blue." Prowl said with a smile, relieved to feel the tightness go away. The youngest Praxian smiled afterwards.

As this happened, Smokescreen said nothing. He had helped their creators raise Prowl and Bluestreak, thus, he was used to sparklings running around, but Smokescreen was never entirely fond of them. It was not because they were messy or they whined almost nonstop; they were fragile beings, incapable of defending themselves and entirely dependent on their parental units. He feared for them.

Now that his brother carried, quite surprisingly so, Smokescreen began to worry. This worry could be hinted in his field as it wavered closely around him.

"Is this not spectacular, Smokey? Prowl and Jazz are going to start a family! It's just so sweet, don't you wish you could start one? I know I do!" Bluestreak pulled Smokescreen out of his musings, holding onto his eldest brother's arm and showing a large smile.

Smokescreen blinked alongside the twitching of his wings before finding his words, "Um, I wouldn't want to start one. At least, not right now." He shifted his gaze from the youngest Praxian to the middle brother, "I give you my congrats, you two."

He offered a smile.

Prowl knew half of the things that went through his brother's mind, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug. This was a rare occasion, Prowl hugging someone other than Jazz, and Smokescreen accepted the hug; it was not a tight hold, but closely held.

"I'll be alright, Smokescreen. You make it seem like a sparkling will be the death of me." said Prowl as he passed his assurance into his field.

Smokescreen said, "I know the bitlet won't be, but I just worry. You know how I am."

The white and black Praxian released a soft sigh, rubbing his brother's helm. Smokescreen stepped back from the hug and gave Prowl a smile.

When the couple left later in the evening, Bluestreak sighed, almost dreamily. He was seated on their couch, helm on his servo as his arm was propped up. Smokescreen looked at his brother, figuring out what he was thinking.

"Prowl will kill you if you do that." said Smokescreen.

Bluestreak ignored him as he allowed his imagination carry on, envisioning himself with his much beloved twins. During the war, they had courted for a while, but the twins decided to end it. Not only because there was a war going on, but for safety. Bluestreak continued to hold onto that love for the twins.

"It would be lovely... to be with them again. To give us another chance since the war is over. I wonder where they are, what they're doing... if they're thinking about me..." he released another spark felt sigh.

"Oh, Blue." Smokescreen sat next to his brother. He rubbed his shoulder, speaking softly, "Primus knows."

"I still love them, Smokey. I really do and I want them back in my life." he turned his helm a fraction towards his older brother. "I hope they want me back in their life as well."

Smokescreen smiled lightly, "I know you do, Bluestreak. Hopefully, Primus is on your side and grants you that."

"I hope he is on my side. How wonderful would it be to have them close and cuddle and be mine and I theirs. Become intimate, make love so sweetly, sweeter than flux-"

Smokescreen chuckled softly, interjecting before Bluestreak could go further into detail, "Keep your hopes on a low level though, Bluestreak. It would hurt me to see you cry and break apart if the twins found someone, split-spark like they or not. I want you to be happy, but if Primus does not plan to have you with them, know that I am here for you to cry on."

Bluestreak leaned against his brother, nuzzling into his shoulder, "What kind of big brother would you be if not? I love you, Smokey."

The red and blue mech pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's helm before saying, "I love you too, brother. Now, let's go out for a while. Get some warm energon at the café."

Bluestreak nodded, "Sure, Smokey."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have about 60 pages of this typed; expected about two chapters uploaded at a time or when i feel like it, maybe once a day. I found some wifi on my lawn. Yes, I know, i should probably type Forced Resentment...**

**Onwards, my readers!**

Chapter Two

When the star came over the horizon above Iacon a groon later, much of the city had come to life. Bluestreak was up and about, going to the museum to work his shift in the memorial hall of Praxus. He said his goodbyes to Smokescreen before transforming and driving off to the city's central. Iacon was lively with mechs walking or driving up and down the streets. Licensed vendors were out on their street corners, offering their products to the public. Upon arrival at the museum, Bluestreak returned to his bipedal mode and entered, finding his way to the office to check in. He received a great pay, a decent amount of 25credits per cycle; his shifts were 15 cycles an orn for six orns out of the eight in a cyber-week. Bluestreak was satisfied

He went to his designated hall and waited for the reserved groups to arrive. It was a simple job, giving tours of the memorial hall for a cycle. It was mainly him with a few assistants running the hall. Bluestreak never tired of retelling stories; not only did it inform the younglings and adults, but it helped him tell the stories without hesitating or having a breakdown.

After working the first third of his shift, Bluestreak took his first break, retiring to the rec room for the employees. The mech sighed, eager to sit down and eat a small meal and down his energon cube within the comfortable confines of the rec room.

"Hey, um, excuse me?" a femme called.

Bluestreak pivoted on heel, facing a light blue and white femme. She had sapphire diamond crystals studded on her forehelm and chest; her optics were such a pale blue, they appeared to be white; the femme's lips were a rich red. She smiled softly, speaking quietly and almost shyly, "Hello, I'm Cloudmist. To be blunt, I am hiding from my brothers because I refuse to be courted by peacocks in Vos. Would it be alright if I hide somewhere in here?"

Bluestreak took a brief moment to think it over before nodding with a small smile, "Come with me. I'm Bluestreak, by the way."

"Thank you, Bluestreak. I appreciate it." Cloudmist said as she stepped closely to Bluestreak, following him to the rec room through the weaving of mechs and femmes.

Upon arrival, Bluestreak typed in the code to enter, then stepped back for Cloudmist to go through. She nodded in appreciation, then stepped through before Bluestreak followed her in. The rec room was a well-decorated room with replicas of famous portraits hung on the walls with a kitchenette in one corner with a counter and stools to sit on. There was a small collection of tables in the center with chairs around them at their respective table. Bluestreak made his way to one of the tables with Cloudmist on his tail.

"If I may ask, why are seekers from Vos wanting to court you?" asked Bluestreak as he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

She made a grunt of disapproval, her upper lip twitching upwards in distaste, "My Sire wants to bond me off with a noble. He doesn't care who the he is, he just wants me gone from the Towers. Those prissed up peacocks are only interested in me is because my Sire carries the Crown of Vos."

Bluestreak tilted his helm, face full of surprise and interest, "If your Sire carries the Crown, then why does he reside in the Towers?"

"We go back and forth from the Vosnian Palace and the Towers. My Carrier lived there when she was courted before the war and my Sire likes the view from the penthouse." she replied, looking rather disgusted, "I do not like living the luxury; it is better than fighting for our lives, however."

Bluestreak hummed as he pulled out his cube from subspace.

"Enough about me; what about you?" her grimaced face turned into a softer appearance, smiling softly.

The Praxian chuckled, "Well, I'm a war veteran, Cybertron's finest and well-aimed sniper. I was born and raised in Praxus in the middle class where I lived until the war began and my home was destroyed. I am the lone survivor of the destruction and one of the last three Praxians in existence. My brothers, Prowl and Smokescreen, came to the city after the seeker's carpet bombed it and they thought I was offline until they caught my field weakly pulsing in a distress pattern. At that time, they were enlisted in the Autobot army and I soon came to join as infantry. I later became sharpshooter after I set my servos on my first sniper and pulled the trigger during training. I aided in the final plan to eradicate the Decepticons and now, I work here. The manager offered me a job to run the Praxus Memorial Hall when he heard I resided in Iacon and the Head Chief of the Construction Department came to me to ask what I wanted to do with the remains of Praxus. So it is currently in repair today." Bluestreak paused, realizing he had went on, "Sorry, I tend to go on without end. I almost gave you my entire life story."

Cloudmist giggled, "It's quite alright. So you and your brothers must be an exotic race if you are the last three."

"Well, um, yeah. Rare would be my definition; I had not thought of exotic before. Actually, our count will go up by one. My older brother is carrying and I'm excited for him and his mate. The bitlet will be a half breed, but who cares? The little one will still be Praxian in coding."

"Which brother? Smokescreen, is it?" she asked with a slight helm tilt.

Bluestreak laughed, " No, Prowl is the one carrying. Smokescreen, as far as I know, has not courted in a long time due to the war and even before that, he was caught up on the slot machines or playing poker with mechs from all around Cybertron who claimed to be the best poker player."

This caught Cloudmist's interest, her field flickering that interest briefly, "So Smokescreen is a gambler?"

Bluestreak nodded, lifting his cube to take a sip from it, "Oh, yeah. He has several hundred thousand credits in his savings account. He can be such an impulsive gambler at times and lose a few Gs, as the humans put it." He saw Cloudmist's confused face, brows furrowing together in misunderstanding, "A few grands in credits. He only does that when his mood dips and he has had a very off orn."

"How often does that happen to him?" she asked.

The Praxian shrugged, "On small occasions. He can get very lonely at times and all I can do is offer brotherly cuddles. Smokey doesn't like going out to find berth partners because he contracted spark disease once when he was a young mech and he received treatment for it, so it's gone. I feel a bit sorry for him because he doesn't have that special someone to make him happy, you know what I'm saying right?"

Cloudmist nodded, thinking for a brief moment, "I haven't that special someone; then again, I'm hounded by suitors so I hardly ever get the chance to. I believe you are the first mech that I've held onto a conversation without screaming or feeling bitter."

Bluestreak smiled, "Glad to be the first. If you ever want to talk with me, my comm is open for a chat."

She beamed, "Sure! I'd love to keep in contact. Perhaps I can meet your brothers sometime?"

"If the time allows, I believe I can arrange something." he held out his servo for her to hold. She set her servo in his and their data panels in their forearms opened. A cable slithered out from their respective holders and connected, passing comm link codes to one another. Once the transfer was completed, they disconnected and their data panels closed with their cables safely tucked in.

::Work?:: asked Bluestreak, giving the comm a try.

Cloudmist smiled, ::It works.::

The Praxian returned the smile, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Cloudmist."

He stood up, putting what was left of his cube in subspace. She followed his example, smiling as she did so, "As it was meeting you, Bluestreak. Perhaps I should drop by the museum more often to speak to you."

"Then, you will have to visit me during my break."

"That sounds reasonable unless I would like a tour of the hall you work at."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, as promised, I upload another chapter for your entertainment. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STICKY, JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW! Feel free to skip this chapter, but I do not 100% enforce the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except Cloudmist. I own her.**

**Now, ONWARD and read my fellow readers!**

Chapter Three

Prowl sighed as he munched on his donut, leaning back against the chair of his office, filing criminal reports into the department's database. His chestplates were no longer swollen, but now his midsection was beginning to swell. According to Jazz, he had a "cute little bump" where his gestation chamber had fully lifted and now held the newspark within. There was nothing much but the little orb and the transfluids Jazz was supplying to supplement their sparkling's growth.

The mech found employment in the Iaconian Enforcer Department, commanding his own fine team of elite Enforcers and the Head of the Tactical Division once more. Although he was given the choice of being promoted to the Head Chief of Iacon's finest, Prowl turned down the opportunity. He was satisfied as commander of his own team.

Just as he was effective in the field, Prowl was just as effective in his office; he filed an entire groon's worth of files onto the database in a cyber-week. Iacon's Enforcer Department ran smoother than before.

It was nearing the graveyard shift when Prowl heard a knocking on his office door.

[[Open tha door, love.]] his mate said from their bond.

Prowl hurriedly stuffed what was left of his donut into his mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it down. [[It's open, Jazz.]]

The door promptly opened and the ex-saboteur strode in with a glinting smile. Prowl stood up after offlining his data computer, meeting Jazz in an embrace. They shared a chaste kiss before heading out of Prowl's office. Prowl said through their bond, [[Couldn't wait for me to come home on my own?]]

Jazz scoffed, [[Mah mate es carryin' an' he shouldn' have ta walk all alone en the dead of night.]] There was a hint of playfulness in his field as he allowed it to waver before pulling it back closely.

[[I'm a sturdy mech, Jazz. I can handle the big, bad mechs all on my own.]] Prowl replied. He went into the main office, checking out at the front desk before leaving with Jazz at his side.

Jazz chuckled as he reached for Prowl's servo, twining their digits together, [[Can ya really, baby?]] he passed a flirtatious wave towards his mate with their bond to which Prowl sent back.

[[I can handle you, can I not?]]

[[Callin' meh ay big, bad mech? Oh, dat stings.]]

Prowl tightened his hold around Jazz's servo only slightly, giving it a gentle squeeze. [[You are my big, bad mech. Mine and only mine.]]

They arrived home, Jazz shutting the door behind them. The black and white mech captured his mate from behind, wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist. Prowl leaned back into his mate, relishing the soft kisses pressed onto his neck. Their fields filled with nothing but love and passion wavered out and mixed with one another. Jazz stroked Prowl's sides, digits tracing along his transformation seams and lingering where he knew Prowl was sensitive at; he moved one servo to stroke the bump tenderly. The touch sent electrical waves up Prowl's frame, shuddering pleasantly as his servo settled above the one on his middle. There was a spike in Prowl's field as his engine gave a rev.

[[Where do ya want meh ta give ya sweet music, love?]] asked Jazz as he sucked the crook of his mate's neck.

Prowl offline his optics, loving the sensation of his mate's gentle touches and his wet glossa licking the delicate cables. [[The same place where we made our bitlet.]]

Jazz chuckled, the vibrations tickling Prowl's neck. [[Tha berth et es.]]

The couple relocated to their berthroom.

The carrying mech fell into Jazz's lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto his mate's lips. Prowl moved first, slowly rolling his hips forward to grind against his mate's panel. Jazz released a throaty moan as the friction heated his panel, a warm pooling beginning to rise in his lower midsection. Black servos cupped the small protruding bump, rubbing delicately and tenderly.

[[Yer so beautiful, Prowler.]] whispered Jazz in their bond as he continued to caress his mate. Oh how he enjoyed seeing his mate before him like this, grinding against his panel and making quiet mewling sounds as their lips were sharing kisses. Jazz got the privilege to see the true entity of Prowl and his other side that many mechs did not see. Prowl was his forever, the ideal mate he sought for to live and raise a family with. Filled with love and spark burning passion, Jazz held his mate close to his frame and pressed into their kiss.

[[I can't imagine being with another mech for a mate; you are perfect, just for me.]]

As he ground, the newspark fluttered in Prowl's gestation chamber, clearly enjoying the thrill it felt in his creators' mixed fields. The two mechs paused momentarily, both of them looking down towards the bump.

[[Ay love ya, Prowl.]]

Prowl smiled softly. [[I love you too, Jazz.]]

The couple continued their romancing, giving each other caresses. As Jazz laid his beautiful mate upon their berth, he took in the sight before revealing himself to Prowl who had done the same earlier and moved inside of him in one easy movement. Their room was filled with hushed moans and whimpers as they began their act of love, Jazz thrusting sweetly in his mate who arched beneath him and bucked his hips in return to bring the spike of his mate deeper into him. Sensor clusters were triggered with the soft ridges of the black and white mech's spike, the valve clenching ever so often as the mesh was stretched to accommodate. Words were not needed to express the amount of love they felt for one another; sweet actions were enough to speak a thousand words. Jazz did not roughen or quicken his pace; he remained teasingly slow to build up his mate for their finish. He wanted Prowl to enjoy his overload. As his mate continued to grip him, Jazz restrained his desire to pound into his mate without warning, because in doing so, he may risk the chance of Prowl not being ready and cause harm to their unborn child. Their scent wavered in the atmosphere of their room, mixing with the ozone.

Prowl's frame quivered, moaning softly, his valve clenching the thick spike sliding in and out within him. His servos gripped the clasps of Jazz's armor, digits unlatching them and watched them fall onto their berth. The black and white mech chuckled as he was stripped bare before following his mate's example, doing the same until his protoform was exposed. The white skinplates on the submissive mech were decorated with red biofluorescent lights that streaked down his frame where the skinplates missed protection. They pulsated brightly with the pulse of his spark, brightening and dimming rapidly.

Jazz marveled the sight of his mate, whispering through their bond with a husky tone, [[So beautiful, mah Prowler.]]

Prowl could not reply, too busy moaning and accepting the pleasure from his mate. His vents hitched as his valve clenched firmly in an overload causing Jazz to groan aloud at the increased pressure on his spike; Prowl's charge fell and prepared to rise once more. His stiffened protoform loosened, hips raising to bring in his mate. The tightened valve relished the contact with the ridges on Jazz's spike and Prowl released a moan. [[Jazz... you kill me... please...]]

The ex-saboteur managed a smile as his visor dimmed, leaning down to nip Prowl's lip. [[Ay love seein' ya... moanin' an' writhin' undah meh...]]

The Enforcer whimpered. [[This speed... make it faster...]]

There was a furious rev coming from Jazz's engine as his next few thrusts came abruptly and earned himself a satisfying cry from his mate. Prowl's backstruts came off the berth, his front rubbing against Jazz and he bucked his hips. [[Yes...! Just like... that!]]

Prowl squirmed underneath his mate, uttering Jazz's designation with audible words. The white and black mech did not restrain his second overload when it came and it was sufficient to milk his mate into overload; his fluids shot out from Jazz's tip in gushes and came in contact with the open gestation chamber that took in those fluids. Jazz rested above his mate, burying his helm on Prowl's bare chest and listened to the thrum of his spark as Prowl's legs remained latched on Jazz's waist. The carrying individual wrapped his arms around his mate, stroking the bare back tenderly as his digits felt the complicated string of his spinal strut's protective layer.

The newspark within Prowl's gestation chamber fluttered causing the mech to hum and snake his servo between frames to stroke it. Jazz lifted himself, smiling blissfully at his beloved and pulled himself out of Prowl's spasming valve. A cool wave of air stuck him and Jazz hurriedly tucked the spike away behind his panel with Prowl following his example. The black and white mech lowered himself to Prowl's middle as the other propped himself up on elbows; Prowl watched Jazz kiss the little bump and carefully stroke it.

"Sire loves ya, lil bit." he whispered as he pressed his forehelm against the bump.

The newspark fluttered once more, tugging on Jazz's field with enthusiastic love. Jazz kissed it once more before lifting his gaze towards Prowl who smiled softly. "You'll make such a great Sire, Jazz."

He chuckled as he crawled next to Prowl and pulled up their covers; he pulled Prowl close to his chest, spooning him and pressing soft kisses to his nape. "Just as y'all make ay wondaful Carrier, love."

Prowl relaxed further, "I want a femme." he said as he rested a servo on his middle.

Jazz smiled, moving his servo above Prowl's, "Ay'm conformed wit' whateva Primus gives us, mech er femme. Er both."

"I know I am not having twins, Jazz."

"Et's ay possibiliteh."

Prowl smiled as he scooted back into his mate's warm arms, tucking his wings close to his spinal strut. "I love you, baby."

Jazz grinned as he nipped Prowl's nape, "Ay love ya too, sweetspark."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so it has been a bit rainy here where I live and the wifi went wacky. Aside from weather issues and connectivity, I am also a very bad procrastinator. So, do not be surprised when your email gives you several notifications on multiple chapters being uploaded all at once. I owe it to you all for being such a dork.**

**Alright!**

**So in this chapter you will get to know an OC by the name of Optronix Prime. I do not own this character-the author Optronix Prime does. She is an Autobot tortured by Shockwave while the Bots were in stasis for four million years and she is Bumblebee's bonded. She had many complications-all caused by Shockwave-and one of which impairs her the ability to procreate. She can bring forth sparklings, but her frame takes a huge toll and many of the times she is sparked, she ends up miscarrying. The poor femme is a mess and I feel a little bad introducing her like this, but oh well.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**I do not own any characters. OCs will be mentioned.**

Chapter Four

Optronix sniffled as she remained on the medical berth; dry coolant tears stroked her cheeks, her optics on the white ceiling, "Why can't I carry like a normal bot?"

Bumblebee frowned as he held his mate's servo, stroking it gently. He didn't answer her and instead he kissed her servo tenderly as if she were to shatter.

She had miscarried the sparkling they had tried so hard for and now she was broken because her frame had killed it. The femme was in despair, hating herself for what Shockwave had done to her during the war. Her gaze went from the ceiling to her mate, full of sorrow as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I am such a worthless mate... a worthless Ca-"

"Nix, honey, don't degrade yourself. None of this was your fault. Shockwave is to blame for this; he hurt you, he did this to you. None of it was your fault." he sat down on the berth and clutched her servo, his words as sincere as can be. His other servo reached out to cup her cheek and his thumb stroked the surface and the freshly fallen tears. "You are not worthless in any way. I love you for who you are and I don't want you hurting yourself thinking you are the contrary."

She said nothing as her gaze returned to the spot on the ceiling.

"It took us many attempts, but we can always try again. Perhaps, it wasn't the sparkling we wanted. Perhaps, Primus had other ideas-"

"Regardless, Bumblebee, I wanted the sparkling. I wanted to raise another sparkling with you. Frag what Primus thinks, I wanted to carry it." she huffed, new tears forming in the corner of her optics. "Why can I not be normal for once and not give a frag about all these complications I have? I didn't ask for this..." she began to cry again.

Bumblebee's spark nearly tore apart as he leaned down and embraced his mate, burying his faceplate in her neck and pressing small, soft kisses. She put her arms around him, sobbing, "Why me?!"

He sent calming pulses through their bond, silently begging her to stop crying, to calm down. Optronix felt like her world had collapsed one too many times; she could not carry without her frame thinking she has a serious virus and fights the newspark until it dies. Rhea was out of prayer and constant interfacing to keep up the transfluid count to prevent her frame from destroying the bitlet. But like the newspark she recently lost, Rhea was many attempts later and born premature. She cried, thinking she was a failure to her own self, to her mate, and to their daughter who was eager to have a younger sibling. How would they tell Rhea that her Carrier lost the sparkling? She was too young to understand what a miscarriage was.

"I-I-It's s-s-s-so unf-f-f-fair..." Optronix sobbed. "...unfair..."

"I know, honey..." he whispered as he held her closely. "We will have another sparkling. I promise. I don't care how long it takes, you will get one and carry the bit until it is born." he was sincere in his words. Bumblebee hated seeing his mate cry and suffer, assuring that she was pampered in the kindest ways possible and that she deserved only the best.

Optronix clutched Bumblebee tighter, "Please... all I want is one more..."

"Let's allow several orns for your hormones to calm down and regulate before we start trying. Miscarriage does a great deal on your frame." said the bug. "I don't want something happening to you."

She nodded, sniffling as she did so. Bumblebee wiped her cheeks clean of tears and smiled softly, "It'll be okay, Princess."

The femme smiled sadly, "I hope it will be sooner rather than later."

Optronix was released later that orn and she sighed as she felt the comforts of their home. Not ready to tell Rhea what had happened, she asked Bluestreak to watch over her for the night while she recovered. Bluestreak gave Optronix and Bumblebee his sentiments before taking Rhea who excitedly went along, skipping with her unrelated uncle. The femme went to their private wash racks, turning on the tub and filling it up with warm oil to loosen up her joints. Bumblebee was close behind her, slipping into the tub with his mate and wrapped his arms around Optronix.

The oil worked like magic, seeping into their gears and warming up stiff mechanics. Optronix sighed, leaning back onto her mate and smiled softly.

"Feel better, honey?" Bumblebee asked in a soft whisper.

She nodded, "Much better."

Bumblebee smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to her nape; he pulsated his love and affection to her with their bond as his engine gave a soft purring noise. She smiled, leaning back into his hold an returned the affectionate pulse with one of her own.

[[Bee, I love you. You treat me so well...]] she whispered through their bond.

[[Of course I treat you so well. My beloved Princess deserves the best that I offer and only the best. You're mine and only mine; nothing will deprive you of my love and affection that I carry for you, only you, and those that we create together in our lifetime.]] said Bumblebee as he nipped her jawline. [[I won't ever find another who can ever replace you.]]

[[I would hope not, honey...]]

Bumblebee chuckled, [[Never.]]

Optronix sighed as she walked up Jazz's and Prowl's doorstep, ringing the bell for entry. The familiar face of her comrade was her answer; Jazz flashed a wide smile as he stepped back and allowed her in, "Come on en, Nix."

She smiled, dipping her helm in greeting as she passed Jazz and entered their home. "Thank you, Jazz. How is Prowl? Is he doing alright with the sparkling?"

The ex-saboteur smiled with a nod, "He an' tha bit are doin' fine. Lil one es tirin' mah mate though. He's ay lazy mornin' mech now. Onleh donuts can git 'im out o' da berth an' some shower 'facing."

Optronix rolled her optics, "TMI, Jazz."

Jazz snickered as he led her to their berthroom where Prowl laid curled tightly and looked as innocent as he could. His mate reached over, smacking his aft gently, "C'mon, Prowler, Nix came ta see ya."

Prowl giggled as he onlined his optics and said with a demand, "Get me a donut, love."

"Aftah Nix leaves, then ya can 'ave all da donuts ya want." replied his mate.

The Enforcer sighed he uncovered his upper frame and sat up on the berth, his smile warm and directed towards his friend, "Hello, Nix. How have you been?"

The question hurt. Was she doing alright? Optronix kept her field tucked closely to her frame as she replied with a very faint strain, "I'm doing alright... Anything new with the sparkling?"

"Not really. The fluttering is still there and I can feel some of the sparkling's limbs growing and the helm is somewhere in there." replied Prowl as he touched his bump and rubbed it softly. "I've been recharging a lot more to the point I can't be doing desk work without sleeping on the job every few breems. Cravings have seriously hit me and I believe my cheeks are puffing up from the donuts I've consumed."

Optronix took this into account as she held her servos above the bump's surface and gently touched; she pressed along his sides and lower abdomen as she mentally projected a picture of the sparkling's current form. "Hm. Well, as for the donuts, you'll have to cut down on our overconsumption. You can't have the nasty stuff in them block up your fuel lines and make the birthing difficult. Jazz will keep charge of that. Take daily walks to help maintain your systems healthy because laying in berth during the second stage isn't the most efficient way to speed the growth of your sparkling. Walking promotes the work of the transfluid nanites to work efficiently. Berth rest is acceptable in the third stage."

"Here dat, Prowler?" asked Jazz with a bright smile, his dentas flashing.

Prowl stuck out his glossa at his mate like an impulsive youngling.

"Keep his transfluid levels at a high; interface at least once every two orns." the CMO instructed.

There was a private conversation going on that had Prowl grinning madly and Jazz chuckling darkly. Optronix rolled her optics, "Alright, mechs. Wait until I leave, please?"

Jazz chuckled, "Sorreh 'bout that, Nix. Prowler es tha one wit' tha dirteh mind."

"Ooh, way to put me on spotlight." said Prowl with a light rev.

The ex-saboteur made kissing noises at his mate who rolled his optics.

Optronix chuckled, "Such love birds you two are."

The CMO concluded her checkup and she stood up from Prowl's berth, "You have my instructions and whatnot. Make sure Prowl reduces his donut consumption and talk him on walks. Keep his gestation chamber as full as possible."

"Dat one can beh checked off once ya leave." said Jazz with a full blown grin. Optronix shook her helm in amusement.

"I'll be back next week." Optronix said.

Prowl nodded, "Thank you, Nix."

She smiled at the two mechs before turning and leaving with, "Bye, guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I will do several chapter updates, like up to chapter 8 or so.**

**I do spoil that there is a birthing scene in this. Also, I am very sorry about the wild time skips. I'm a giddy person wanting to get to the good stuff, but I also have suspected memory-loss. I am going to visit a counselor soon about this and other everyday issues that would be resolved by a boyfriend or a canine companion. Seeing as that I can't have either or both, the counselor is my ticket.**

**Enough about me flipping tables and complaining about my lonely life, here you go!**

Chapter Five

Prowl groaned as he awoke in the middle of the night, his bitlet awake and giving the Carrier a difficult time returning to recharge. The sparkling wiggled and kicked within the tight spacing of Prowl's chamber, ready to get out. Prowl sat up, leaning against the headboard of their berth and rubbed his large middle, "C'mon little one... let Carrier sleep..."

He received a sharp kick as his answer. With a groan, Prowl continued to rub before turning towards his mate and shook his arm for him to wake. "Jazz, baby, wake up..."

The black and white mech stirred awake, visor dimmed until it began to brighten, "Es tha lil one awake?"

Prowl nodded in the darkness and Jazz sat up with a light stretch before taking a spot in front of his mate and reached to touch his mate's middle. His touches were delicate as he ran his servos over the bump and rubbed gently. His voice was soft as he spoke, "Hey, babeh. Et's yer daddeh."

The sparkling immediately recognized his voice and it wiggled excitedly.

Jazz chuckled, "Ay bet yer cramped en dere, huh? Used ta beh cozy at one point."

There was a fluttering in their sparks as the sparkling continued to move around.

"Yer mommeh es kinda sleepeh an' needs some rest. Ay don' think yer gonna sleep aneh time soon considerin' all dis wigglin', but ya'll hafta eventually. Mommeh needs et, 'specially since yer gonna come out soon an' meet us soon 'nough." continued Jazz as he rubbed soft circles. Prowl was smiling as he observed his mate; he would make an amazing Sire figure. "Fer dat ta happen, though, Mommeh needs all tha strength available. Et would beh nice of ya could take ay nap an' let yer Carrier rest. En tha mornin' ya can do whateva ya want ta Mommeh b'cause he'll beh awake an' full o' energy. Sound fair, babeh?"

Their newspark fluttered once more.

Prowl hummed as the sparkling's movements began to slowly settle down until there was no movement. "Our little one will love you."

Jazz sighed tiredly as he continued to rub, "Who doesn't love tha amazin' Jazz?"

Prowl chuckled softly, shifting his position onto his side as Jazz took his spot next to his mate. Jazz spooned his mate, arms wrapped above Prowl's middle; his servo continued to gently stroke the bump. They fell into recharge rather quickly and the sparkling did not bother them for the remainder of the night.

Prowl was first to wake up, sitting up on their berth and stretched his arms above his helm. His middle hurt, but it wasn't from the sparkling. He probably had contractions while he was asleep was Prowl's thought. He proceeded to stand and a flash of a stronger pain hit him; Prowl yelped as he held his middle, standing in a cowering stance. His mate jolted awake, visor overly bright, "Prowler, ya okay? What's wrong?"

Jazz immediately stood up and went around, taking ahold of his mate and guiding him back down to their berth.

"It just... suddenly started hurtin- ah!" Prowl cried out again, his arms going around his middle.

"Are dey contractions? Er es somethin' seriously wrong?" Jazz's worry began to feed across their bond alongside fear.

"Nngh... the sparkling," Prowl's optics widened before offlining as the same contraction gripped his gestation, encouraging the sparkling to proceed through the birthing canal, but there was something blocking the way.

"What of our-" Jazz blinked as he saw light blue fluids trickle from his mate's panel and he immediately opened a comm to Optronix, ::Nix, weh need ya down here, now! Tha sparklin's comin'!::

The CMO's curt reply came almost instantaneous, ::Have Prowl lie back as you prep a basin of warm to hot water. Bring towels and make sure they are plentiful. Assuming the sac is torn, let Prowl know he cannot push despite how tempting it is. I'm on my way and I'll be there no later than five breems at my current speed. Remind Prowl to breathe, he's no use in stasis.::

Jazz acknowledged this and he did as instructed. Prowl obeyed the command of laying back against the headboard with the plentiful pillows behind him for aided support; he stabilized his venting, rubbing the bump to comfort some of the pain that he felt. His spark pulsed rapidly, quite fearful of what was going to happen. His mate retaliated those emotions that leaked through their bond with assurance and support.

Optronix arrived without knocking, she used medical codes to enter their home and immediately found Jazz setting down the basin of water on the nightstand, the original contents down on the floor. She grabbed a chair, positioning it on the side of their berth to where the basin was on her right. She began to take charge as medical protocols took place. "Jazz, I need those towels."

The ex-saboteur plopped several into her arms and she laid them out along the edge and spanned them out, then set two on the floor.

"Jazz, help move your mate's position over here and support him from behind." she ordered. Said mech acknowledged the command; in a few moments, Prowl was moved. His legs were propped on the edges of the chair and Optronix was in between, checking the dilation of his inner valve. She hummed in thought before speaking, "Okay, Prowl. Get ready to push. I want you to breathe first and when a contraction comes, push with it, alright?"

Prowl nodded with a loud groan. He took several deep breaths before waiting for the next contraction to push. When it came, his push was rather weak and Optronix shook her helm, "The harder you push, the faster the sparkling comes out and the shorter you have to suffer the pain. Push with all you have, I don't care if the neighbor hears you scream, push!"

The laboring mech cried out as he pushed harder, gripping Jazz's servo tightly, and optical shutters clenching shut as his insides felt like they were strangled. He did not stop pushing until the contraction was gone for the brief moment to quickly breathe and prepare for the next one that came.

"That's it, Prowl." she said with encouragement as Optronix rubbed his large middle.

[[Ya've got dis, Prowler. Ay walk en tha park.]] assured Jazz to which Prowl snarled.

[[Easy for you to say; you are not pushing out life that you've spent nine groons working on!]] the laboring mech was in no playful mood.

Jazz chuckled.

[[This isn't funny! You're carrying next time so you can see the hardship it is carrying a sparkling and nurturing it while it is defenseless and reliant on your own energy!]] Prowl continued as he gave another scream and a heavy push.

Optronix took another swift peek into Prowl's valve, spotting a black helm, "Keep on pushing, Prowl. I see the little one coming."

Prowl could certainly feel the sparkling sitting at the back of his valve, almost entirely out of his gestation chamber. Pushing in sync with the contractions, he released another cry, gripping Jazz's servo tighter than he thought possible and caused the other to grunt in pain as his servo was crunched.

[[Almost there, babeh. Sparklin's almost here.]] encouraged his mate.

"One final push Prowl so I can take ahold of the helm and pull the rest of the sparkling out." announced the CMO. She dipped her servo into his open valve as Prowl gave a final push, digits curling below the sparkling's jaw with care and she pulled out the rest of the sparkling, taking the little one into her servos and turned to the water basin, beginning to wash the sparkling of the gel left behind. Prowl took this chance to relax at last, leaning back into his mate and venting heavily. Jazz whispered silent words of praise, kissing his cheek adoringly, his joy expressed in his field.

[[Ya did et, love. Our sparklin' es born.]] Jazz said through their bond as he craned his helm around and pressed a loving kiss to Prowl's lips.

Prowl smiled as his chest lifted and fell heavily, shifting his position on the berth into a more comfortable one.

There was a strong wail that had the new creators lift their gazes in Optronix's direction. She pivoted back around from facing the basin with the sparkling wrapped in a warm blanket the CMO had tucked in subspace. Prowl immediately stretched out his arms and collected their sparkling, bringing the little one close to his chest. Emotion flooded through his and joyous tears spilled from his optics.

"Congrats, you two. It's a lovely and strong femme." the CMO said.

The tiny femme settled down as her spark recognized the spark signatures of her Creators, her wails subsiding until she hiccuped. Prowl cried as he brought the little femme close to his face and pecked the golden crest on her forehelm. She had a rich red chevron similar to Prowl's with a golden crest centered on the center piece, a semi-transparent blue visor above her optics, a black helm with sensory horns adorned. Prowl moved aside the blanket to look at the sparkling in full, smiling softly at her overall black and white scheme with purple on her thighs and forearms. Tiny white servos were balled up and looked as if she was ready for a fist fight; her legs were tucked closely together. On her back, Prowl found wing nubs and folded wings that were plastered to her back struts.

"She's beautiful, Jazz." said Prowl quietly towards his mate.

The new Sire smiled as he looked at the creation he had helped make, his servo reaching and gently touching her small cheek with a digit. The sparkling squeaked upon contact, tiny mouth opening in anticipation of something, and continued to make the high-pitched noise. Prowl and Jazz stared in surprise.

"She must have thought Jazz's digit was a feeding line." Optronix said before touching Prowl's forearm, "You have a feeding line in both forearms and you almost have nubs in your sparkling chamber, located next to your spark chamber on the left and right, that will be active until she starts to wean."

The sparkling stopped squeaking after realizing she was not going to be fed at this present moment. Jazz spoke softly into Prowl's audio, "So what shall weh designate 'er?"

Prowl thought for a few astroseconds before replying, "I like the name Pixie."

"Pixie?" asked Optronix. She pulled out a datapad and began to properly record the time and date of the sparkling's birth and other data.

"Yes, Pixeh." Jazz nodded, liking the designation.

Optronix took note of this before tucking away the datapad. She smiled softly, suddenly wishing to carry again upon sight of seeing them with their little one in arms. They knew she had miscarried a while back when she told Prowl who came to visit her in the Iacon Medical Facility. She looked at Pixie in longing. Jazz caught her look and asked their friend, "Would ya like ta hold 'er?"

She snapped out of her musings and shook her helm, "No, it's-it's fine."

Jazz looked unconvinced, "Prowl, let 'er hold Pixeh."

"Please, Jazz, I'm-"

"Nah-uh, missy. Yer gonna hold 'er." interrupted Jazz.

Defeated, and relieved, Optronix accepted the sparkling as she was passed into her arms. The CMO looked into the calm facial features of the sparkling and smiled. She would have a talk with Bumblebee later. Forgetting that the sparkling was not hers for the moment, Optronix leaned down and pressed a soft kiss in the exact same spot Prowl had kissed. "She is beautiful, indeed."

"O' course, Ay helped make 'er." teased Jazz.

Prowl rolled his optics at his mate as he accepted Pixie in return. Optronix giggled, "Again, congrats you two on your new arrival and the addition to your family."

The new Creators smiled and nodded. Prowl gave his thanks to the femme for assisting him in birthing the sparkling, "And Nix," the femme paused as she began to head out, "have a nice day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe I'll go to chapter 10... :3**

**PLEASE R&amp;R! :3**

Chapter Six

Jazz kissed Prowl's lips lovingly later that orn, his white and black mate worn and in slight pain after labor, and curled around their little femme who was having her cycle meal. The ex-saboteur pressed into the kiss before parting it and he said softly, mindful of not to disturb the feeding femme who was half asleep, "Ay'm goin' out fer ay walk, 'kay babeh?"

His mate nodded, lifting his helm slightly to kiss Jazz, "Go ahead. Be back soon though."

"Ay will, love."

Jazz leaned down and kissed Pixie's chevron-the sparkling flailed a little-before he exited their room and left their house. He sighed as he walked down the street with a smile, quite proud about being a Creator. Pixie was beautiful in every aspect and he was quite surprised to see that she had green optics underneath her visor, much like his own. Oh the fun he would have chasing her when she learned to crawl, to walk and to run; to chase away the mechs who would want to court her as an adolescent; Jazz could see it now.

"'Ey, Jazz!" a familiar voice called out to him. Jazz came out of his musings and saw his cassette player friend, then showed a bright smile.

"Blasta! Mah main machine, where have ya been all mah life?" teased Jazz as the mechs met up. They exchanged a handshake before hugging. It had been a while since they had seen each other, ever since Jazz's and Prowl's bonding ceremony.

"Ya know, up an' about. Here an' there." Blaster smiled softly, "How have ya an' our dear SIC been? Relationship goin' well, Ah assume?"

Jazz chuckled, "Very well. Weh were surprised actually when weh discovered ay honeymoon babeh latched ontah Prowl's spark 'bout three ta four groons aftah our bondin' ceremony."

Blaster stared at his friend in surprise, "Ya merged spontaneously?"

The ex-saboteur nodded.

"So Prowl's gotta have ah beach ball belly by now." Then, Blaster saw a wide grin take form on Jazz's lips and he blinked, "He's popped?"

"En tha mornin' he did. Designated 'er Pixeh."

Blaster captured Jazz in a bear hug, "Congrats buddy!" he let him go after a moment, "Accompany meh ta get mah cassettes?"

Jazz nodded, "Sure."

The two mechs walked together on the sidewalk, passing other walking mechs, femmes, and children into a more busy street.

"So how have ya an' yer sistah been?" asked Jazz.

Blaster frowned as he shook his helm, "Ah don' understand how Keynote can live wit' her pit spawn of ah mate. Ever since ah let 'em into mah home, they fight on ah constant basis. Et ain't ah healthy environment for mah cassettes an' she wonders why she can't create symbiotes. Tha environment es too harsh."

"An' ya left 'em dere?" Jazz looked at Blaster in horror as his visor brightened. "Blasta! Yer insane!"

Blaster looked at his friend, "Whoa, Jazz, yer jumpin' tha gun too fast, mah mech! Ah'd be an idiot if Ah ever left mah little ones wit' those psychos. Ah left 'em wit' Soundwave b'cause the minis wanted ah play date an' Ah went back home an' threatened mah sistah an' her pit scum that if they didn't leave by tha time Ah came back wit my minis, Ay would throw tha Enforcers on 'em."

Jazz let out a sigh of relief, "Ya scared meh, Blasta. Don' do dat."

The cassette player chuckled, "Ah shoulda been more clear on what Ah meant."

The black and white mech agreed.

Near the end of the war, Megatron had become desperate to defeat the Autobots because he had run out of resources and fuel to survive. Soundwave began to lose faith in the warlord's words as his symbiotes began to contract illnesses. No longer trusting Megatron and his words of successfully doing a raid-there was not any fuel to pull one off anyway- he did what was best for his symbiotes. At first, they were not reluctant in the idea, but hunger gripped their tanks and death was creeping near. Nursed back to full health, Soundwave took off his Decepticon insignia and assisted in the assassination of the warlord. During the time of nursing Soundwave's symbiotes, the cassette players were partnered mainly because they had a small history way before the war. They gained each other's trust over the course it took to bring Soundwave's cassettes back to optimal health.

The walk to Soundwave's apartment was not very far; it was at the corner of the neighborhood. Blaster went up at the door and pinged for Soundwave to open. The navy mech answered and stepped back to allow the mechs in, "Greetings: Blaster, Jazz. Welcome."

Blaster smiled, "Hey, Sounders! Were mah minis well behaved?"

"Soundwave: little to no complaint. Blaster's symbiotes: adequately behaved." replied the telepath.

As if on cue, Blaster's cassettes came running up to him. He knelt down and smiled as he took them into his arms, "Steeljaw, did they fight at all?"

The lion shook his helm, mane rustling, "Not at all, unless you would like to count Rumble and Frenzy rough housing with Eject and Rewind to see who was the best wrestler amongst the four."

"How about you and Ravage? Seeing who could find the most glitch mice hiding under the apartment and winner eats all?" retorted Eject.

"Ravage caught approximately 60% of the total amount of glitch mice and Steeljaw stole half of Ravage's findings. So technically, Ravage had 30% by the end of the hunt-if you would like to address it like that- and Steeljaw had the remaining 70%." Rewind piped up as Steeljaw snorted. They ended up splitting half and half because Soundwave interfered.

"Ah told ya to be nice. Y'all are visitors."

"Well, if it brings ya consolation, we played some human sports, such as football. Especially football." growled Steeljaw.

Soundwave stepped by Blaster, "Assurances: Blaster's symbiotes were well behaved."

The orange cassette player sighed as he smiled at his minis and at the other mech, "If ya say so, Sounders. Say bye kiddos an' give Soundwave yer thanks."

The cassettes chorused their thanks and exchanged quick hugs before Soundwave's cassettes could shoo them off of their maker.

"Soundwave and symbiotes thank you for coming." replied the navy mech, visor brightening. He, then, nudged his own minis to say their goodbyes before Blaster commanded his cassettes to retire in his compartment.

Blaster and Jazz made for the door, pausing momentarily, "See ya later, Sounders?"

Soundwave nodded, "Query: When will be the next visit?"

The orange cassette had a little twinkle in his optics, "Ah'll comm ya, how 'bout that?"

"Acceptable. Until then."

"See ya later, Soundwave." waved Jazz as he opened the door.

"Goodbye, Jazz." replied the telepath.

With that, the two mechs left with Soundwave shutting the door behind them. Soundwave released a sigh, staring at the closed door before turning back around to see his cassettes all looking at him, "Query: Is something wrong?"

"Boss, he has the feels for ya." said Rumble. When Soundwave gave him a blank look, Rumble continued, "It's blatantly obvious he likes ya and I dunno if he does a lot or a little. It's the question hanging in all our minds, boss: Do ya like Blaster?"

Soundwave had the little suspicion Blaster felt something towards him, but thought nothing of it. Ravage padded forward, rubbing against his leg as he purred; Soundwave knelt down and rubbed the panther's helm with his servo, "Answer: Uncertain..."

"Even if ya do, boss, all we can do is follow you." said Frenzy. "Blaster's minions- I mean, cassettes still kinda butt helms with us at times 'cause what they did during the war and all is all hard to just forget. But with that aside, we want you to be happy."

"Statement: Soundwave is happy when my cassettes are safe and well."

Frenzy shook his helm, "Ya did so much for us, boss. Without ya, we wouldn't be here. Without the help of the Autobots, we wouldn't be here. We just want ya, ya know, to enjoy yourself."

"So I ask 'gain, do ya like Blaster?" asked Rumble.

Soundwave took his moment to think and assess the question. Before the silence was too long, the telepath replied, "Answer: Yes."

"Ya like 'im, Blasta, admit et!" said Jazz as he poked his friend's arm.

Blaster shushed him with a hue on his cheeks, then he poked his chest compartment, "Ya too, hush."

Jazz grinned madly, "Ay knew ya an' "Sounders" had ay history en da past, but Ay didn' think when he defected ya would get attracted."

"Things happen." said Blaster, the purple hue darkening.

The ex-saboteur chuckled, "Does he know?"

"Startin' to interrogate meh? Well, then. No, he doesn't. He probably doesn't think of meh more than just his friend."

Jazz shrugged, "Ay dunno, things happen."

"Usin' mah own words against meh. Harsh, mah mech, harsh."

"Et's what Ay do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Pixie cooed, chewing on the nipple of her bottle as Bluestreak held her; he cradled her and smiled softly as he felt a powerful longing within his spark.

"She's beautiful, Prowl. A cute little femme, isn't that right, Pixie? Who's a cute little femme?" Bluestreak cooed as he nuzzled her cheek, his field flaring with gentility and protectiveness. Pixie giggled, spitting out the fuel she was fed. The mech set aside the bottle and rocked her gently, "You are!"

Prowl smiled softly as he watched his younger brother carry his firstborn and he could sense the emotion he felt in Bluestreak's field. Smokescreen was gazing at Pixie curiously, watching the sparkling coo and wiggle around in his brother's arms.

"Isn't she pretty, Smokey? And her wings, they're so small!" said Bluestreak as he held Pixie firmly to see her tiny wings that had not unfolded yet. "She'll be such a cutie when she grows up. You wanna hold her Smokey?"

At the offer, Smokescreen blinked, optics widening, "Um, uh, sure. Why not?"

Prowl half frowned, "She's a sparkling, Smokescreen. The most she will do is drool and spit up on you."

Smokescreen did not reply to his brother as he accepted his niece and held her; Bluestreak helped his older brother position his arms correctly to prevent Pixie from slipping. Pixie looked up at the new mech, staring at him from behind the visor with a blank look before smiling and lifting her servos and making grabbing motions; she wanted to touch his face. Instead, Smokescreen offered her his digits to which she grabbed firmly and waggled them around. "She is cute."

"O' course, Smokey. She's made by Cybertron's finest Autobot commanders. She's gotta beh cute." Jazz said with a proud smile as Prowl rolled his optics with a grin.

"She's beautiful because we made her with love and nothing but pure love, Jazz." countered his white and black mate.

Bluestreak internally whined, retracting his field away from Prowl's as a swift flicker of want and desire filled his field. His spark clenched as he continued to look at Pixie, wishing for the twins.

Jazz smiled, pressing a kiss to Prowl's lips, "Wit' love indeed. Ready ta carry our second?"

Prowl laughed dryly, "I said you were going to carry next. Don't even think about jumping me in the shower to spark me up."

"Aw, babeh, don' beh so cruel ta meh. Ya know ya like et." grinned Jazz as he wrapped an arm around his mate. Prowl rolled his optics with a grin.

"Not right now, Jazz. We have guests." said Prowl as his wings dipped bashfully before retaining their normal position. His mate grinned.

Bluestreak gulped as he dared to ask his brothers, "So... when can I carry?"

Prowl and Smokescreen blinked at the question, looking at the youngest of them. Prowl sputtered, "W-Why ask that, Blue? Once you settle down and find a potential mate; I mean, who are we to say you can't raise a family of your own?"

Smokescreen eyed him, ::Don't you dare bring up the twins in this matter, Blue. I know where you are headed. It won't end well and you know it.::

There was a shift in Bluestreak's field as he looked at Smokescreen, then to Prowl. Jazz spoke before Bluestreak could get the chance to, "Es our lil Blue en love er somethin'? Care ta share wit' who?" the mech was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Bluestreak sensed Smokescreen tense next to him and he received the warning again from him. He chose to ignore Smokescreen and he lifted the sound of his voice, directing his next few words at Prowl, "Then, I suppose you won't care if I wanted to start one with the twins."

All the warm emotion that filled Prowl's field suddenly went cold and his wings hitched as Bluestreak saw the old hard look Prowl normally had when the war was still in session. Instead of shrinking back, Bluestreak remained calm as Smokescreen scolded him through the communications link. The gunner ignored him again and restricted his access from the link temporarily.

"Bluestreak. I have told you once. They are brutes and unworthy of you," said Prowl with a stiff tone as his gaze went icy.

"Who are you to say who or who cannot be with me? I'm a grown mech that is of age. I can be suited by anybot, including them. Just because I'm the baby brother does not mean you have full authority over me. Protecting me is one thing, but this is another." Bluestreak had prepped this a while ago. He was ready for Prowl's rejections and disapprovals.

"They are immature, selfish, and petulant beings, Bluestreak. Someone like them, Kaonian gladiators from the pits, with you, someone so soft sparked and innocent. They will disappoint you, Bluestreak."

Bluestreak shook his helm, "What innocence do I have left, Prowl? I may be a genocide survivor, the finest sniper that ever touched a trigger, I am far from innocent. Innocent is Pixie who hasn't so much as witnessed the bloodshed that I have witnessed, whose seals remain intact and untouched, who hasn't committed a sin of killing others to remain alive. I am no longer innocent just because I am the baby of the family we grew up in. I know for a fact that they will not disappoint me, Prowl. They've helped me and you know it. They broke my silence after I recovered from the medical ward. I hid in my room, afraid of the monsters I saw outside. They saved me. They cared for me. And even though they were my lovers at a point in my life, despite you did not approve, they care for me. I still love them, Prowl, and I don't think another set of twins or single-sparked mechs could change my feelings that I hold. They can change-"

"No, they cannot." interrupted Prowl. "Mechs like them cannot, Bluestreak."

"Funny, because many mechs thought the same of you. Someone who was like you, a real stickler, "a walking rule book," the stoic Second in Command, could change into who you are. And, why? Why did you change? Because the mech you love changed you! None of us thought you would find a partner; why did you think we were all so shocked to see you and Jazz walk around base holding servos or being pressed against wall in the middle of a make-out session? You changed. Mechs can change, Prowl. If not, then Pixie would not have come into existence. Soundwave would not have defected and let his mini mechs die. Primus knows if the war would still be on. Don't go around, telling me that mechs cannot change." Bluestreak felt Prowl's field pull back and remain close to his frame and watched him look away, a swirl of emotions battling each other within Prowl.

"Bluestreak, that is enough." said Smokescreen intervened before the youngest Praxian could go on into a ramble. The eldest exchanged a glance between his brother before handing back Pixie who was confused about the changes in their fields. Jazz accepted her and cradled her as Smokescreen spoke, placing a servo on Bluestreak's shoulder, "We've overstayed our visit."

Smokescreen guided his brother towards the door, looking back and Prowl and saying apologetically through a communications link, ::I'm sorry, Prowl. I warned him not to bring up the subject.::

Prowl looked at his older brother before turning away and going to his room without a reply. Jazz evidently followed, taking Pixie with him.

The drive back home was uneventful, silence was between them. Bluestreak transformed first, padding the button to enter with his verification signature and he walked in with his eldest brother following. Smokescreen shut the door soundly and Bluestreak paused, asking quietly, "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Blue. Not only was that not necessary, it was not the right time, place, or matter. We went over there to leave on a positive note that we have a new addition to the family, not to leave with chevrons locked and wings being grabbed. I am disappointed that you ruined Prowl's happy emotion. He doesn't deserve this, Blue, not right now. He has better things to worry about than your crush for the twins. I warned you, Blue, and you didn't listen to me. Not only that, you rejected my access to your comm."

"It had to come out sooner or later-"

"But not while Prowl and Jazz were showing us their kid! That moment was for them, to feel proud about their creation that took time and effort to create. How could you be so stupid to ruin that for them?"

Bluestreak stared at his eldest brother, a pain striking him in the chest right where his spark was. The realization hit Smokescreen and he widened his optics as his field was full of apology, "I'm sorry, Blue. I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you did mean it." said Bluestreak as his wings fell and retracted his field. "I'm an idiot; for all I care my feelings for the twins mean nothing to you."

"It's not like that, no." Smokescreen stepped towards his brother, who in turn pushed him away.

"So you say. Just... leave me alone." Bluestreak turned on heel and retreated to his room, closing the door soundly.

Smokescreen groaned, setting his servo on his face as he could faintly hear the small sobs of his brother. Great, he thought, just great. How am I going to fix this?

Smokescreen gently knocked Bluestreak's door cycles after he stopped crying; the mech hadn't come out to fuel and Smokescreen was worried. When he didn't receive a reply, he pushed open the door and saw his slumped form against the side of his berth. His wings were hanging on their hinges, chassis rising and falling as his vents came in and out-a hiccup would mix in every several vents- and Smokescreen realized he had fallen into recharge. The red and blue Praxian frowned as he made his way towards his brother and carefully lifted him into his arms; he set him down on his berth and pulled up the covers. Bluestreak whimpered the moment the covers were lifted, a visible pain twisted his facial features. The older Praxian sighed, sitting on the edge of the berth and slid a servo under the covers to stoke his wings. It was the most effective place where Bluestreak could be soothed quicker. He shushed him gently and, eventually, the whimpers subsided and the hiccups from when he was crying took their place.

"I'm so sorry, Blue... I didn't mean what I said... I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, this wasn't in the RP Optronix Prrime and I did, but I was musing over this for a while so I decided to incorporate it into the story. We initially didn't have interactions between Bluestreak and my OC Cloudmist, but I though why not introduce her and see where she came from. There a bit of sniffles here, but nothing to grave.**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Bluestreak awoke early the next morning, sitting up on his berth and he wondered how he went from the floor to his berth. One designation: Smokescreen. He frowned as his wings wilted from their natural position and his spark sunk. He laid back onto his pillow and pulled up the covers, sniffling. He had work later-four more cycles, according to his internal chronometer- and he did not feel like getting up out of his berth. He felt so hurt by what his brother said; he could hardly believe he said that to him after all this time Smokescreen spent watching over him. Bluestreak could not feel so ashamed of himself... perhaps he should let go of the twins and his thoughts of ever getting together with them. They were fantasies... it was all they would ever be. Fantasies. He wanted to disappear for a while and just forget everything about everyone.

When the time came, he arose from his berth and a cool sweep of air washed over him. He passed Smokescreen who was waiting for his brother to awaken and barely gave him any notice; Bluestreak walked out before the other mech could stop him. As Smokescreen stood in defeat, Bluestreak transformed and headed towards the museum to begin his shift. He arrived at the museum's doors and he entered in his bipedal mode, climbing up the steps with a low helm, then clocked in at the office. As he waited for the doors to open for the public, Bluestreak looked outside the elongated vertical windows and saw tourists, children on field trips...

"Hey, Blue," Cloudmist's voice pulled him out of his musings and she had a face of concern, "I'm sorry to sound corny, but you look... blue. Is everything alright?"

Bluestreak looked at her, briefly wondering how she entered the museum before dropping the unheard question and he sighed, "I wish it were. I fragged up so badly with my brothers yesterday and I've come to the conclusion that what I feel for the twins needs to stop... I can't do this anymore, Misty. I'm a failure and there's not a bot in the world for me."

She frowned, her servo touching his cheek, "Oh, Blue. That is not true, of course there is some bot out there and he's looking for you and you may not know it."

"Stop feeding me lies..."

"They are not lies, Bluestreak." she said firmly, lips pressed into a tight line, "You will find your significant other or others, how ever many it may be. It may not happen today, tomorrow, or the orn after that, but it will happen. Unlike me, you have the chance to go out there and explore! I'm held on a leash, Blue. I'm some owned pet while you are free to roam and go stray whatever place you desire; I do not have that liberty. Do not allow yourself to become bound on a lawn and remain chained because of limitations; you break free because you can. Pursue what YOU want; pursue YOUR happiness. No one is more important than your own self. Now tell me, do you want to give up on the twins and look for some bot else to fill what you need?"

He looked down, whispering almost to himself, "No."

"You want just them, right?" she asked, lifting his face and gazing into his optics.

"Yes."

"Then, look for them. Seek them out and go find where ever they are at and interact. Reestablish your communications and keep in contact. Don't become estranged to the mechs you want, the mechs you need. Ignore what your brothers have to say about them and pursue what makes you happy. I'm not saying become a stalker and creep them out, no, I'm saying don't lose hope on what you want to achieve and in this case, the twins. Who knows, they probably miss you as much as you miss them. Don't lose hope, Blue."

The Praxian hugged her, burying his face into her neck as he rubbed beneath his wings, "I'm losing hope... it's been so hard on me and Prowl is a stick in the slag."

She shushed him, "Ignore him. His words are not of importance."

He held her tighter, then loosened a fraction in fear of possibly squeezing her too hard. Small specks of coolant tears slipped from his optics as she touched his helm and rubbed it. "It's alright, Blue."

Bluestreak left the museum when his shift ended and he decided not to go home where he was sure his brother was waiting for him. He transformed right outside the large public building and headed away from the city. He wanted to let go of all his worries and just relax; if he returned home, it would be nothing but tensions and apologetics. Bluestreak left Iacon and went to New Praxus, arriving a cycle later. At around that time, he received a comm from his elder brother who sounded like he was a train wreck, ::Bluestreak! Where in Primus' name are you? I've been waiting for you to come; I've called your boss and he said you left the museum a cycle ago. Where are you? I'm worried...::

The gray and red Praxian sighed, ::I'm fine, Smokescreen. I didn't want to go home right after work because I'm still a little upset about yesterday. I'm in Praxus to let go. I'll be home when I'm done here. Okay?::

Smokescreen replied with more control in his voice, ::Primus, Blue... I almost had a search party go after you. Comm me when you decide to leave the city, otherwise, I don't know where you are.::

::I'm not a child to be looked after, Smokescreen.::

::You may not be, but I live with you and I promised to look after you once you find someone else to keep you company. Just... come home safely, please?::

Bluestreak sighed, transforming once he arrived at the edge of the growing city, ::Fine.::

He cut the comm short almost bitterly.

The mech looked upon the city and its busy life. He walked up the street and as he did, he received surprised faces from the current residents. They were not Praxian, none of them were-the Praxian population was three, four if one included Pixie-but a cluster of seekers and grounders resided within the city. It would take a while before a new generation of Praxians could arise. Time would tell. Bluestreak arrived at a memorial, the one he asked the construction workers to leave alone; it was a park. The park was widely visited by the younglings of Praxus; Bluestreak could still hear the children laughing and see them joyously playing upon the playground that now laid in ruins. Bluestreak had come here as a youngling himself and he could see himself climb up the ladder of the slide and coming down. He blinked and his memories faded into the reality that it was. The old slide was blackened and it was horribly twisted like much of the playground.

_Sir, who are you?_

Bluestreak heard a small voice whisper to him and he looked down, seeing a youngling-by the looks of it, fresh out of his sparkling frame- and his white optics were full of fear, "I'm a friend. Tell me, what's wrong little one?"

The youngling whimpered as he touched Bluestreak's thigh, _I'm stuck here. I want my creators. I miss them. I want my creators!_ He began to cry.

"Where are you stuck? Let me set you free." said the Praxian.

The youngling was sniffling, _You will? Oh, thank you!_ He scurried away towards the jungle cage that was bent out of place and several bars were run into the ground.

Bluestreak knelt down when the ghost of the youngling pointed to one of the bars, "Right here?"

He nodded. _I couldn't be set free and I was forgotten as the other children went away. The pipe held me down and now I'm a stuck as a ghost... but then, you came along and you'll be able to set me free, right?_

Bluestreak softly smiled as his white optics looked upon him with a glimmer of hope. "I will. I'll stay the night until I set you free from here."

The youngling smiled.

Bluestreak placed his servos at the surface base of the bar and began to dig around it, removing the ground that held it in place. It was hefty work as the youngling watched, sitting next to Bluestreak and waiting to see his own frame that was in the ground for tens of thousands of vorns. As Bluestreak's optics began to strain to see light, he touched something cool that was not the bar and it was rough.

_There! That's me!_

Bluestreak widened his digging and soon, he uncovered the small rusted frame of the youngling; his servos were covered in grit and grim as he stroked the small deteriorating frame, feeling two bars that pinned him down at hip and shoulder.

_I bled to death... it hurt..._

Bluestreak grabbed one of the bars and pulled until it released, then repeated for the other bar. The ghost jumped in excitement as the Praxian lifted him with ultimate care; he would crumble if he wasn't careful.

_I can show you to the cemetery and where they put my creators. I want you to set me down between them, then I can be free._

Bluestreak nodded, "Lead the way."

The youngling happily bound away, excited now that he was free. The little ghost made sure he avoided any form of civil life and they arrived at the cemetery. The youngling went through the bars with ease because he wasn't a solid form, but Bluestreak had to nudge the gates to enter with his shoulder. He left the gates open to keep up with the running ghost and he saw the youngling stop at two tombstones and fall to his knees. There was one single crypt that was buried into the ground and earth had grown over it.

_They're here._

Bluestreak set down the dead frame gently and he said softly, "Would you like me to put you inside?"

The youngling shook his helm. _It's sealed forever. _His small wings fell. _You did all this for me. Thank you, sir._

"I couldn't leave you there alone. I try to help as many lost sparks to be set free and join the Well whole. You were too young to have suffered that fate." replied Bluestreak with a quiet voice.

_Weren't we all? _The youngling pointed to another section of the cemetery where lost children were found and left unidentified because the damage was too great.

Bluestreak frowned as his servo went to touch the helm of the youngling, but it went through him, "The majority of them are at peace and I helped you reach your family."

_Thank you so much, sir._

"Do you remember your designation so that I may never forget who I saved?" asked the Praxian.

The youngling thought for a moment. It had been a long time since he had said his own designation. He stared blankly at the ground beneath him before saying softly, _My designation is Sunbeam._

Bluestreak smiled softly as he scooped up the rusted frame and set it in the center of the lid, turning the frame on its side in a fetal position. "Sunbeam, I will set you here at the grave of your creators and when the stars in the night shine their light upon you, may you ascend into the Well of Sparks where you will be reunited with your creators."

The phantom figure smiled at Bluestreak as he sat by his own frame before laying down and he offlined his optics. As each astrosecond that passed, he became more and more transparent until he faded away into nothing, but thin air. "Sleep well, Sunbeam."

Smokescreen jumped up as he heard the door open and he ran out of his room and immediately hugged his youngest brother, "Oh, Blue..." he wanted to say more, but instead, he forced down the words he wanted to say and asked, "How was Praxus?"

Bluestreak looked at his brother with satisfying and tired optics, "I saved a youngling, Smokey. He was stuck in the playground that I saved for the memorial. I returned him to his creators and he fully joined the Well."

Smokescreen smiled. Although he was usually not there when Bluestreak saved a ghost, he would see the news of another uncovered frame that was left at the cemetery above certain graves. As Bluestreak had requested, they would bury those frames below or next to where they were set. Smokescreen continued to hug his brother until he noticed the crumbs of rust on their frames and the grit and grim on Bluestreak's servos.

"Go on and hop into the shower, Blue. I'll warm some energon for you; you must be hungry after all you went through today."

Bluestreak nodded. As he was beginning to walk of towards the wash racks, Smokescreen spoke again, "Blue, about last night-"

"It's fine, Smokey. It was wrong of me to have brought up the topic and it was my fault. And what you said, don't worry about it. I've forgiven you; what kind of brothers are we if we don't forgive each other?"

Bluestreak's smile grew when Smokescreen returned it and he turned back into the direction he was heading for. Smokescreen had that same smile as he went into their kitchenette and began to warm up a late supper meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Pixie crawled upon the floor of the house, playing hide and seek with her Sire as Carrier was working. She bound excitedly, her recently unfurled wings perked up and bobbing. "Dada!"

Jazz remained quiet, watching Pixie on her mission to find him. The mech was hidden underneath a blanket, curled up as tightly as he can into a ball to make it seem the blanket was balled up and left there. He watched her determination, looking underneath couches and looking inside the storage of their videos, opening the door and peeking in before closing it. She sat on her pedes, wings drooping and her field went from happy to lonely. Jazz smiled softly as he carefully poked her with his field before retracting it. Pixie's wings perked up as she turned her helm, looking around, "Dada?"

She had a look of determination once more. If he wasn't on the floor, then Jazz was hiding in a higher spot. Pixie looked at the floor, thinking momentarily, before she crawled towards the coffee table and grabbed the edges. Pixie grunted as she pulled her weigh, her grip faltering and causing her to fall on her aft. She squeaked upsettingly, quite displeased. Jazz watched in curiosity as she reached for the edge of the coffee table and pulled herself back up, resting on the edge and chirping in satisfaction. The little femme wobbled around the table, holding onto it like it was her life support. She eyed the blanket, but it was away from the table...

The little femme took a small unsteady step from the table, watching her pedes as she placed one in front of the other. Slowly, but surely, Pixie wobbled her way to the couch. Smiling to herself, she reached for the blanket only to find herself squealing when Jazz poked his helm out. Pixie patted the couch, bouncing on her pedes as she laughed, "Dada! Dada!"

"Ya walked, mah lil one!" Jazz exclaimed as he lifted her once he went into a seated position. She clapped her servos as he held her at his chest before pressing kisses to his chestplates. He set her down on the floor, holding her servos and stood up, "Let's walk, 'kay, Pix?"

Pixie giggled, bouncing on her pedes. Jazz took a step forward and Pixie took two tiny ones. The mech walked her around the house and soon, Pixie could walk several steps on her own.

Now exhausted from all the walking, Pixie rested on the couch, drinking from her bottle with the blanket wrapped around her. Jazz sighed as he took a seat by his creation, picking her up and cradling her. By instinct, she pressed towards his spark, audio against his chest to listen to the gentle thrumming that slowly lulled her to recharge. Jazz smiled once she was asleep, pressing a soft kiss to her helm. She needed the rest, especially after her achievement of the day.

Jazz heard Prowl open the door late in the night and he arose from their berth, making his way towards his Praxian mate, "How was work love?"

Prowl smiled upon seeing his mate, meeting him in an embrace and he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Moderately well. I interrogated a few mechs in a drug case."

Jazz grinned as he looped his arms around Prowl's nape, "How did dat go?"

"They spilled their information and the case was closed due to my effective interrogation methods." Prowl showed a cheeky grin. "How was your day? I heard our little Pixie started walking."

Jazz nodded, "She can walk ay bit on 'er own now. Weh had ay day of adventures an' surprises."

Prowl smiled, leaning down to kiss his mate, "I wish I could have seen it."

"Ya have an orn off tomorrow, yeah?" Jazz asked before pressing his lips against Prowl's, closing their distance.

Prowl hummed, "That's right."

"Ya can see tomorrow."

Pixie began to awaken, cooing to herself in the morning. Her creators paused from their fondling on the kitchenette counter, both helms turning in the direction of her room. Prowl was sliding off the counter, but Jazz stopped him, setting a servo on his chest, "Ay'll git 'er, love."

Prowl smiled, but nodded as he stood up and Jazz walked towards Pixie's room. Pixie giggled, seeing her Sire lift her from the crib and she nuzzled him as Jazz pressed a soft kiss to her cheek."Ya wanna walk fer mama?"

"Mama?" Pixie cheeped as she looked around for her Carrier.

"Mama's en da kitchen, Pix. Go git 'im." Jazz said as he set her down on the floor upon her pedes. She wobbled for a moment, latching firmly on her Sire before she stabilized her footing and took off, wobbling towards the entrance of her room.

Prowl waited patiently, smiling brightly as he saw Pixie latch onto the door siding.

"Mama!" Pixie exclaimed as she let go of the siding and continued to wobble towards the familiar frame of her Carrier; Prowl knelt down and opened his arms.

"Come here, baby."

"Mama!" Pixie lost her balance a few baby steps away from Prowl, but he caught her before she could fall flat. Prowl scooped her up and held Pixie close, kissing her cheek. Pixie giggled, pecking Prowl's cheek in return.

Jazz was grinning as he approached the two, "Ain't she ay fast learner?"

The white and black mech nodded, "Five groons and she's walking. Four groons and speaking small words. I'm impressed at her growth."

"O' course she's a quick lil leaner. Her Carrier has da greatest mind out dere an' da Sire is mighty fine." said Jazz as Prowl stood up with Pixie in his arms; the little femme's systems purred loudly in satisfaction.

Prowl smiled at Jazz crookedly, "It's all in the genetics, Jazzy."

Jazz gestured at himself.

His mate shook his helm with a chuckle. Pixie pawed at Prowl's chestplates, her tanks growling and she chirped to get her Carrier's attention. Prowl's plating flicked open, sparkling chamber accessible for her; Pixie stuck in her helm and latched onto a feeding nub, suckling the energon made from Prowl's frame. His other servo stroked beneath her wings as he smiled softly, "I hope she stays little."

The black and white mech chuckled, "Eventually, she has ta grow up."

"I don't want her to. Not right now." Prowl said. He would cherish the moments he had with Pixie while she was a sparkling; time would tell when he and Jazz would have more creations.


	10. Chapter 10

**ITI- Irregular Temperature Inflammation: Optronix has this illness where her frame's systems burn at high temperatures. She, herself, is not harmed in any way, but if another bot touches her while the ITI is rampant, then he or she will be likely to suffer a serious burn. Her daughter, Rhea, has ITI as well. According to the author Optronix Prime, the ITI gene is horribly dominant.**

**If you have further questions about this, please PM myself or Optronix Prime.**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

"Carrier, why they here?" asked Rhea with bright blue optics as Bumblebee opened the door to permit Prowl, Jazz, and Pixie.

Optronix smiled as she stroked her helm, "They're visiting us. Be polite, Rhea."

Rhea blinked at her Carrier before hiding behind her leg. She had seen them before-Prowl and Jazz, anyway-but they were vague memories.

"Jazz, Prowl. Thanks for dropping by." said Bumblebee as he shut the door behind them. "It's been a while since you've visited."

"We needed ta git out some more, 'specially since Prowl es gittin' more vacation days. An' plus, Pixeh es gittin' ay lil tired of wanderin' en da house." said Jazz as he set down Pixie; she attached himself to his leg, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

Rhea spotted Pixie and she perked up in interest before hiding further. Her Carrier nudged her forward, "Go on, Rhea. She won't bite."

The little youngling looked up and Optronix offered a smile. "You sure, Carrier?"

Optronix nodded.

Rhea looked at Pixie who was more shy than she and she stepped forward as the adults went to the couches and sat down to talk. Rhea watched Pixie latch firmly onto Jazz's leg and the older femme almost felt hurt.

"Dada..." Pixie cheeped, uncertain about the other.

Jazz knelt down and kissed Pixie's helm, "Pixeh, dis es Rhea. She's really nice," he looked towards the blue femme, "Ain't dat right, Rhea?"

Rhea gave a small nod. She hardly had any friends-or any her age, unless relatives didn't count-and thus, friend making was difficult.

"See? Rhea, dis es Pixeh. She's kinda shy b'cause she hasn't been around those her age. Could ya play wit 'er ta maker 'er feel comfortable?" asked Jazz with a soft smile.

She nodded again. Pixie looked at Rhea before taking a step forward, Jazz nudging her encouragingly. "Say hi, Pixeh."

The sparkling looked down shyly, fumbling her servos around as she said quietly, "Hi."

"H-Hello." said Rhea, slightly louder than her. There was a slightly awkward pause before Rhea spoke again, "Do you wanna play?"

Pixie nodded, her gaze down. Rhea motioned for her to follow and began to head off. Pixie looked back at her Sire who showed her a soft smile and nodded; Pixie smiled back and headed for Rhea who had almost disappeared. Jazz chuckled as he stood up and seated himself next to his mate.

"Are the girls getting along alright?" asked Optronix.

Jazz nodded, "They seem ta beh on da right foot. Ya know how kiddies are when dey first meet: shy." he smiled at the femme in assurance.

Optronix returned the smile, "Rhea needs a friend. The younglings at the IMF tend to bully her because of her ITI and it lowers her self-esteem." she looked down sadly.

Bumblebee rubbed her shoulder gently, [[The ITI was not your fault, honey.]] consoled the bug as he heard his mate's mutterings of her own ITI through their bond.

[[I gave it to her, Bee. It's horribly dominant and I believe all of our children-if we ever come to have anymore-will have it.]] she said.

Bumblebee passed a loving pulse, [[It was not your fault, Nix. Remember that.]]

She said nothing in return.

"But hey, hopefully our lil bits will beh friends an' create all kinds of mischief wit' each other." Jazz said in attempt to lighten the drifting mood.

"Friendship is new to Pixie and it will be no doubt she will like being with Rhea. After all, Rhea is around her age by a vorn or two." added Prowl, "And let us hope the mischief won't be too great of matter."

Optronix smiled, "Thanks guys. Rhea really needs someone she can confide in other than us and Blue. We're adults and sometimes we can be ignorant of what the little ones need and who else can understand but the others around their frame?"

Pixie sat down on the fluffy rug as Rhea pulled along the large bucket of toys; she picked at the little frays, looking at it curiously before several boats, stuffed animals, and other toys were set down.

"What do you play with?" asked Rhea quietly as she grabbed her favorite boat and pushed it along the rug, her imagination going adrift; she was picturing calm seas, the water so blue and the wind gentle.

Pixie looked at the toys presented and she saw a little white, stuffed bear, "I like bears. The fluffy ones, my favorite." she went to reach for it, pausing as she looked at Rhea for permission.

Rhea nodded, allowing her to take it and hold it.

"I have a bear. His name Boo. Dada got Boo for me." said Pixie as she set the bear down onto its feet and made it dance.

"That's cool. Sire bought me this boat. I like it too because it's mine and it's my favorite." Rhea said as she remained focused on her red and white boat, now seeing the waves become furious.

Pixie looked at the bought, tilting her helm slightly, wings perking in curious interest before looking back at the bear. "Do you have more friends?"

Rhea stopped her imaginary play, servos folding in her lap as she looked down; he shook her helm, "I can't make new friends. They think I'm a freak and I am. No one likes me 'cept Creators and uncle Blue."

"But... you no freak." Pixie failed to see this and understand what 'freak' was.

Rhea looked up to see Pixie's confused gaze before standing and digging into a box of old toys she didn't want. She pulled out a doll that she found ugly since she was given it. It was a sick green metal doll-it was really an action figure- and Rhea looked at it as her servo brightened, the doll began to loose its figure as it melted.

Her servo cooled down, yet the doll remained hot. This, however, had no effect on Rhea; she could handle extremely hot temperatures. Instead of the terrified expression Rhea expected, Pixie was staring in awe.

"That cool!"

Rhea shook her helm, "It is not. I hate it."

Pixie nodded, "Is too."

Rhea looked rather confused at Pixie. Pixie was young and she didn't understand what there was to fear about that cool power; she could melt things! That was enough to fascinate her.

"How you do that?" the sparkling asked.

Rhea shrugged, "Carrier has it too. She gave it to me."

Pixie smiled, "I wish I had a power. Like, like, like, read minds or, or, or, um, fly!"

The small youngling smiled; she knew mechs that could do that. Rhea had been around her Carrier plenty of times in the IMF to know that telepaths, seekers, and warpers existed. Nonetheless, she was glad she didn't scare off Pixie. Perhaps she could be her friend?

"Wanna be my friend?" she asked, hopeful.

This excited Pixie and the sparkling nodded, "Yes! I have first friend!"

By the time Jazz and Prowl came to take Pixie, they found the small femmes asleep on top of each other inside of their little tent. Smiling at the cute sight, Jazz pivoted to the side and motioned for Rhea's Creators to hurry over. Optronix melted as soon as she saw Pixie curled on Rhea's backplating, her spark lifting slightly. Bumblebee and Jazz crept forward, Jazz removing Pixie first before Bumblebee lifted Rhea. Pixie whimpered before she recognized the familiar thrum of her Sire's spark and settled down. Rhea, however, gasped awake, her optical shutters snapped wide open before drooping, "Is Pixie leaving?"

"Yes, honey. Did you two have fun?" nodded the yellow mech.

Rhea yawned, nuzzling into her Sire's chest, "Yeah. She said yes to being my friend... so that's good. I like her..."

Bumblebee smiled, "That is good. Now, let's get you to bed, sweetspark."

The yellow bug released a sigh as he plopped down onto their berth, snuggling next to his mate. Optronix smiled softly as she pulled up the covers above them and nestled into her mate's chest, listening to the thrum of his spark. "I'm glad Rhea found a friend."

Bumblebee agreed, nodding his helm, "I know. She had the benefit of Pixie being so young and fascinated by new things. Otherwise, who knows."

"Yet, it brings me consolation that she found someone to give her company when we can't." added Optronix. "Now the only thing that worries me... is whether or not we can give her a sibling. We've tried since my... miscarriage. Nothing has been showing up."

She felt her spark sink within her chamber, burrowing further into Bumblebee's side.

"I know, honey. I know." he said quietly, wishing things weren't as they were. It was cruel to him, his mate, and their only child.

"And... I've been thinking... can we adopt?' asked the blue and yellow femme.

Bumblebee gave it some brief thought; at least Rhea would have company at home other than them alone. "Of course we can. It'll take time to find the one we want though."

"Yes, I know. I just want to fill some of the emptiness that creations can only fill." she said.

Bumblebee smiled as he turned to his side, facing his mate and giving her a gentle kiss. He passed an affectionate pulse and caused his mate to shiver. "We'll adopt as many as we can unless Primus grants us having sparklings."

Optronix smiled, "I'm talking one or two, not an entire adoption center." she returned the pulse and the kiss.

The yellow mech chuckled, "We'll visit a center, let us just find the time."

His mate nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! So!**

**I see that I have ten chapters to go before this story catches up to where I am currently at. Expect an upload once a week unless all goes smooth.**

**I will also remind you that i like time skips, so I am sorry for any confusion that may occur. Feel free to PM me about anything!**

**OCs will we further mentioned as we go along! Speaking of which, you'll meet Helios in this chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter Eleven

Pixie walked with ease out of the medical room with her Carrier following suit behind her as she looked down at herself with her new youngling upgrade.

"Pixie! You look nice!" said Rhea who was patiently waiting since the morning. "Got taller too!"

Pixie's wings dipped as she grew a purple hue on her cheeks with bashfulness. "Thanks, Rhe."

Jazz was in the waiting room, reading his datapad as he heard the familiar pedefalls of his mate and he lifted his helm, a smile soon forming on his lips as he caught sight of their creation. [[She's gorgeous, Prowler.]]

Pixie remained bashful as she met the embrace of her Sire, "Yer s'pposed ta beh lil; stay lil!"

"But I am little! I will always be little!" she said as she buried her face in his neck.

[[Our little femme... she's growing up so fast, Jazz.]] replied Prowl. The white and black mech smiled softly. [[Soon, she'll be in her adolescent frame.]]

[[Now, now, Prowl. Don' cry on meh. She's gonna beh our lil femme fereva an' always.]] Jazz said as he kissed Pixie's newly painted helm. "O' course ya will, Pixeh. Mah babeh gurl."

Pixie giggled, "Thanks, daddy."

[[I know, but... oh, Jazz...]] Prowl was becoming emotional, tears of coolant forming up in his optics.

"Go give yer mama ay kiss, Pixeh." Jazz whispered silently to their creation's audio. Pixie nodded, taking a step back and walking over to her Carrier and raised her arms. Prowl lifted her up and she kissed his cheek as he held her in an almost crushing grip.

"Stop growing so fast." said Prowl as his tears stroked his cheeks. Pixie smiled as she raised her servos and wiped away his tears.

"It's okay, mommy. I will always love you, forever and ever. Even when I'm all grown up and doing what I want to do. Just like you will love me always, where ever I go because I will always be here," she touched his golden crest in the center of his chevron, "and here." she set her servo on his chest above his spark chamber.

Prowl smiled as his tears became a river, holding her closely as Jazz joined in the embrace. The Enforcer said through a cracking voice, "You are very true, sweetspark."

"Et's okay, Prowler. She's still lil. Weh bettah enjoy what weh have of 'er now before she goes 'bout wit ay lover." commented Jazz.

Prowl gave Jazz a stern look, "No mech will court my little femme without my approval."

Pixie rolled her optics underneath her visor, "How 'bout I don't court nobody? I'm not into lip kisses and all that bleck!"

Jazz grinned, "Ya say dat now, babeh. Pretty soon, yer gonna do what yer Carrier an' Ay do-"

"Jazz! Hush. She does not need THE talk right now. She just upgraded. Wait until she gets further along into her frame, getting close to her adolescent frame. Then, we can have a chit-chat. Right now we just have to worry about sending her to school." interjected Prowl with narrowing optics.

The black and white mech continued to grin as widely as the Cheshire cat.

Pixie looked confused. "What talk?"

"Not yet, Pixie. You're too young to learn about the birds and the bees." said Prowl.

"Um, okay."

Several groons after her upgrade, Pixie was now enrolled in her first year of schooling. She looked into the class full of younglings and departing Creators, feeling quite nervous. Rhea was with her, looking rather annoyed that she had to attend school despite her protests of it being useless.

"It'll be fun." Optronix tried to convince her.

Rhea said nothing, arms crossed.

"You'll meet new friends, Rhea." added Bumblebee.

"Sure, so that they think I'm a freak like the other younglings at Carrier's office?" she snorted, "I don't think so."

Bumblebee frowned, "Rhea. I know it's hard for you, but it'll be hard for us if we get complaints.

"Save yourself the trouble and keep me home. I don't need schooling." the youngling growled.

Pixie sighed quietly before turning back to her Creators, giving them final hugs. "Bye."

Prowl and Jazz each gave her a kiss.

"Beh good, babeh." whispered Jazz.

"I'll be working so Sire will pick you up after, alright?" said Prowl as he smiled. Pixie gave a nod and she received kisses to her cheeks.

The class had begun and Pixie took a seat by Rhea where the teacher instructed. Introductions went around and Pixie looked at each youngling, remembering who was who as they said their designations. A pale blue youngling caught her optic; he was looking down, rubbing his collar and wincing slightly as it flared in pain. His cheeks were sunk in slightly and his frame was slightly dented around his chest and legs; Pixie tilted her helm slightly in concern she didn't notice that it was her turn to introduce herself until Rhea nudged her.

"Your turn, silly." the blue femme behind her whispered.

Pixie blushed, wing dipping in embarrassment, "Sorreh... Ay'm Pixie."

The teacher, Ms. Nitrous, nodded with a smile.

The designations went around and the pale blue youngling was last, "I'm Helios..."

"Welcome, Helios. Now, children, please find a seat at the tables and sit next to who you think you will be comfortable around." instructed the teacher.

The tables could seat four and there where six of them scattered around the room. Rhea found a seat near the back of the room, sitting down with a sigh. She didn't expect any younglings to sit by her which was not new to her.

Helios looked over towards Pixie-he had caught her looking at him through his peripheral- and approached her. She blinked, visor flickering as he said, "Hello."

She smiled, "Hi."

He was looking down at his pedes for a brief moment, then looked up slightly, "Can... I sit with you?"

"Sure, Ay'm sittin' wit mah friend though. Es dat alright?"

Helios nodded. "I need friends."

"Good!" she grabbed his servo and failed to notice his twinge of pain as she tugged him towards the table Rhea was seated at. "Hey, Rhea!"

Rhea perked up her helm, hiding the marks she had melted into the table as she leaned forward. "Um, hi, Pixie. Are you gonna sit here?"

"Well, yeah. Ay brought Helios wit meh, es dat okay?" nodded Pixie.

Rhea tilted her helm at Helios, looking him over briefly before nodding.

Recess soon came and Helios found a ball to play with. He turned towards the two femmes with a wide smile, "Come on, you two! Let's play a game!"

"What kind o' game?" asked Pixie as she ran up to him with Rhea on her heels.

"Ooh, I know! Soccer! It's this Earth game where you kick the ball into these two goals and we can't use our servos because that's cheating and against the rules." said Rhea.

Pixie nodded, but then asked, "What will beh our goals?"

Helios thought for a moment before pointing to the tree and a light post. "That light post and the tree will be our goals!"

Rhea snatched the ball and tossed it, "Then, let's go!"

The younglings bound after the ball, Helios up front in the lead before Pixie and Rhea passed him. He smiled, the pain in his shoulder flaring and bit him angrily to the point he couldn't run. He stopped, grabbing his shoulder and crying slightly.

Rhea paused, turning back and seeing Helios on his knees and curled up, before turning in Pixie's direction and calling her designation. The younger femme stopped running, catching the ball with her pedes, then picked it up. She ran back towards her friend and asked, "Es 'e okay?'

Rhea shrugged.

"Helios, you okay?" asked Rhea as they approached the mechling.

Helios looked up with a flash of fear running through his optics, "I-I-I'm fine...!"

Rhea narrowed her optics, "Says you. You're hurting."

"It's nothing. It happens a lot." Helios attempted to assure, but the tears and the uncertainty in his voice were unconvincing.

Pixie sat in front of him and asked, "What hurts? Maybeh weh can help ya."

Helios hiccuped as he looked into her visor, then looked away. Rhea took a seat next to Pixie and also asked, "Are you abused at home?"

The mechling trembled as he curled up tighter.

"Are you?" Rhea repeated.

Slowly, Helios nodded, "My Sire hurts me... but he didn't do this... I fell at my Carrier's house and I think I broke it... I'm starved a lot of the times." The femmes looked at him in shock and he continued, "I can't tell anyone... I did last time and my Sire... he beat me for it... an-and I don't want to go back!"

"Why can't you stay with your Carrier?" Rhea asked.

"She-She isn't there most of the time and... I'm all alone... she sometimes comes home drunk and... I haven't fueled in about an orn and a half. Even if I do... I can't keep it down..."

Rhea and Pixie looked at each other as the other youngling began to cry harder. The youngest femme reached forward and hugged Helios, mindful of where it hurt. "Mah Mommeh es ay cop an' can take ya away from all dat."

Rhea followed her example, "And my Carrier is a medic. She can fix you up and make you feel better."

Helios sniffled and hiccuped, "Really? But... where will I go? I don't w-want to g-go t-to foster care... because some of the f-families aren't a-any better... and I don't w-want t-to leave m-my n-new f-fr-friends behind..."

"Oh..." both femmes failed to see that one coming.

They remained hugging for a moment before Rhea spoke, "There's a rehab center in the hospital my Carrier works at. You can stay there until the medics decide where to send you to."

Helios hiccuped, "Th-Thank you... so much..."

Pixie pulled back from the hug, smiling softly, "Et's nah biggie; mah Mommeh said once: Friends don' let friends suffer; friends help friends heal an' strive. Whateva strive means, Ay think et's good."

Helios smiled.

"Mah Daddeh es comin' ta pick us up from school an' he can help us." added Pixie. 'Ay promise, yer gonna git bettah."

The mechling wiped his tears away as his smile grew wide.

**I also noticed that I failed to put in page breaks. Heh. Oops. Its not like anyone voiced it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you have read my Halo fanfic, you would have learned that I would also be updating this story too.**

**I will not give spoilers, but if you do not like mentions of child abuse, read with due caution.**

**I don't own Transformers. OCs are mentioned.**

**Read and Review!**

Chapter Twelve

"Hey, Pixeh, how was school?" asked Jazz as he knelt down to receive his creation.

"Et was fun! An' Rhea an' meh met ay new friend!" she said excitedly as she kissed his cheek.

Jazz grinned, "See, Ay told ya dat ya would."

Pixie craned her helm back towards Helios, motioning him forward. Helios looked at Jazz shyly before stepping forward and saying, "Hello."

The mech nodded in greeting, "An' what would beh yer designation lil mech?"

"I'm Helios..." he paused, looking at Rhea and Pixie for encouragement. They gave him tiny nods and he continued, taking another step towards Jazz, "...sir... I don't want to go home."

Jazz tilted his helm, "Why es dat?"

"M-My Sire... beats me..." Jazz's energon froze in his fuel lines, "and when I'm with my Carrier... she isn't home and... I'm left to starve until she comes back..."

Jazz's spark nearly shattered as he opened his arms and brought the mechling close; he could see the abuse on the youngling, all the dents and his frailty.

"Please..." Helios begged as he cried by his audio, "...don't send me home... I don't want to go back."

"Don' worry. Ya won't go back dere." assured Jazz as he carried him. He looked at the femmes near his pedes, "C'mon lil ladies. Let's go."

Jazz pivoted around and he came face to face with another mech who was a royal blue with black and he did not look pleasant as he wore a scowl.

"Helios, you little runt, what did I tell you?" the mech growled as he had his optics narrowed in the youngling's direction. Helios shrunk visibly into Jazz's side, fear flaring in his field. The mech's angered gaze went to Jazz, "And exactly what do you think you are doing?"

"Takin' 'im away from ya. Now leave b'fore Ay notify tha Enforcers." said Jazz as he covered Helios with his arms.

"For what? You don't have proof of anything." scoffed the other mech, "Give him to me. Now."

"So ya can beat 'im tha moment ya shut tha door? Helios es enough ta git ya locked up fer maltreatment of ay minor an' physical abuse ta ay child."

The mech looked unimpressed, "Give him to me before I kill you in front of all these children. I don't care what the consequences are, I will get him."

"Ya don' know who mah Sire es, ya bucket o' bolts! He can keel ya ten times ova b'fore ya know what happened!" Pixie shouted at Helios' Sire.

This caught the attention of the majority of mechs and children; the younglings immediately went behind their Creators and the instructors came forward.

Jazz huffed, "Pixie, quiet." he then opened a comm to the Iaconian Enforcer Department, ::This es Jazz an' weh have ay public disturbance on school grounds regardin' ay mech who poses ay threat ta tha environment. He threatens ta kill.::

The Chief Enforcer acknowledged, ::Sending a unit to your location immediately. Thank you.::

"What is the problem?" asked the principal.

"None of your business." growled Helios' Sire instantaneously.

Unimpressed, the principal continued, "I will have to ask you to leave the property for posing a threat to our environment."

"Then tell this imbecile to return my youngling." he demanded, pointing at Jazz.

The principal looked at Jazz, "Sir, give him his child."

"NO!" Helios shrieked as he clutched Jazz's neck firmly with his arms. "He's gonna hurt me! Don't let me go!"

"Ay won't let ya go, Helios." said Jazz quietly to the youngling.

Sounds of wailing sirens filled the air as Enforcers began to enter the street and surrounded the front entrance of the building. White and black mechs circled around the posing threat as the others were ushering the families away from the scene.

Pixie spotted her Carrier and she wanted to greet him, but she restrained the impulse as Prowl had told her once, "If you see me on the streets while I'm doing my job, pretend that you don't know me. Some mechs will use you against me to get what they want and put you in danger."

"What is the problem?" asked Prowl as he cautiously approached Jazz and the upset mech.

The blue and black mech pointed an accusing digit at Jazz, "He will not return my youngling."

"Under what circumstances?" the commanding Enforcer turned towards his mate, face serious as ever.

"Tha younglin' claims dat dis mech abuses 'im; on terms o' frequency, Ay don' know, an' 'e threatened ta keel meh if AY didn't hand 'im ova. Ay don' know 'bout ya, sir, but giving tha younglin' away aftah ay threat an' confession of abuse es nat ay smart decision. If Ay was stupid, den Ay would nat have suspected any harm ta b'fall on tha younglin'." replied Jazz. He then sniffed a whiff of the air, "An' if Ay ain't mistakened, Ay do believe dat's high grade on 'im an'... expresso?"

The blue and black mech growled as his optics narrowed.

Prowl's gaze went from Jazz to the other mech before he spoke, "First Aid, give me a diagnosis on the youngling. Fender, give this one a breather test."

Said mechs acknowledge their order; First Aid approached Jazz and he took the youngling, setting him down a fair distance from the blue and black mech. He scanned Helios, a diagnostics appearing on the datapad the scan was linked to.

Upon completion, First Aid shook his helm before showing it to Prowl. Helios looked confused a secondary medic picked him up and held his close to his chest.

"Where are you going to take me?" he asked with a timid whimper.

The medic smiled softly, "In better servos, kiddo. You'll be taken care of."

Fender looked at the other mech's results and frowned, "Sir?"

Prowl walked over and he read his results; he was several percentages above acceptable in the high grade category and there were traces of expresso.

"Read him his rights and place him under custody. I also want you to see a judge to be granted a search warrant on his properties." ordered Prowl. The mech scowled as Fender began protocol, placing him in stasis cuffs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Optronix, we require your assistance." said a medic. The femme didn't look up from her desk work.

"Is it important?" she asked.

"We have a Case Three child abuse with internal damage." said the medic and Optronix immediately sprang up from her seat.

"Show me." she ordered.

The medic nodded, giving her Helios' diagnostics for her to briefly review

Helios was frightened the moment he was set down on the medical berth and he became squeamish when he was injected with nanites and screamed when he was connected to an IV. The youngling hiccuped in Jazz's arms as Optronix came in and her optics met Helios'. She watched him shrink in Jazz's hold as she approached them and she spoke softly, "Hey, little one, I'm the Chief Medical Officer that deals with chiropractic, child affairs, and family planning. My designation is Optronix."

He hiccuped several times before speaking with a croak, "H-Helios."

She smiled, "Helios. Now, I understand you're in pain; fortunately, there won't be as many needles as there was in the beginning. The only needles you'll see are sedatives that will put you to sleep and painkillers that will make the pain go away, okay?"

Helios looked at her and nodded.

"Jazz, could you lay him flat and exit for a brief moment? I'm going to take some x-rays and internal scans." she kept her voice calm as she gave the order to which Jazz nodded, who set down the youngling and whispered that it was going to be alright.

Once Jazz had gone, Optronix prepared the machine.

Helios' small voice captured her attention, "Are-Are you going to make me feel better?"

She looked at him with sincere and tired optics, replying, "Yes, honey. I will."

His small smile made her spark flutter and Optronix returned to the machine. She spoke again, "Helios, don't move for a moment as it scans you. It will give me a picture of what is broken and in need of repairs.

The youngling nodded and he remained still. He heard a small whirr as the machine activated and scanned his frame from his helm to his pedes. Optronix stood to the side, watching as the screenings came upon the monitor by her. She frowned, her spark aching as she looked upon all the fractures, breaks, and improper strut heals. This poor child, she thought, doesn't deserve such maltreatment so early in his life.

She gave the okay for Jazz to come back in as she quickly dismissed herself into the next room to retrieve the prints of the x-rays. Helios moved back into Jazz's arms and he nuzzled into the mech's chest. Optronix came back and placed the results on the bright panel that hung on the wall. She sighed as her spark clenched upon seeing the breaks all over again. She would keep seeing them until Helios was properly healed.

"Is that what I look like on the inside?" Helios asked.

Optronix nodded, "Yes."

Helios observed the screenings and he spoke again, "There's a bunch of cracks all over the place. I don't think that's good."

"No. it isn't, but we can fix that. The only down side to it is that you will be hospitalized in order for us to fix these cracks and the struts that haven't healed correctly." she watched him look at her wide brightening optics, clearly fearful. She assured him with a smile as she opened a comm link with Jazz, ::Transplants on a youngling isn't recommended because his frame is still growing and there have been cases where the new attachments are rejected by the frame and systems.::

::En otha words, he'll beh en ay hospital bed fer...::

::If all goes well, six groons. According to the reports, his Sire in police custody and the Carrier is incapable of caring for him. His relatives are on restraining order placed by the Carrier. He has nobody to watch over him.::

"Will I miss a lot of school?" Helios asked and received a nod.

"You'll be staying here for a while because of the injuries." she replied and watched his face drop and expression falter.

He spoke in a quiet voice, "I met some new friends and I don't want to be away for too long."

The mech rubbed his helm, "Ya ain't gotta worry 'bout dat lil mech. Ay can bring Pixeh an' Rhea ova ta see ya aftah school an' when et ain't en session. Dat lovely femme who es here wit us es Rhea's Carrier."

Helios looked up at Jazz and to Optronix before smiling, "What, really? You can do that? Just for me?"

Jazz nodded, "Ay don' have ay job so Ay'm nat ay busy mech. Ay won't have ay problem bringin' tha girls."

"Oh, thank you! So much!" Helios said with immense gratitude as he cuddled up with the mech. There was a new emotion that flared in his field and it pulsated brightly. A knock caused all helms to lift and Optronix permitted the bot behind to enter. Rhea and Pixie came through with smiles and they bound towards the medical berth.

"Ya okay, Helios?" asked Pixie as she grabbed Jazz's leg and propped herself up.

"Yeah, you okay?"

Helios blushed at the attention from the femmes and he nodded only slightly as he spoke, "I'm okay on the outside, but the pictures on the screen says I'm not doing so good on the inside."

"No matter." said Rhea with a cheeky smile, "My Carrier will fix you up. She's the best medic out there!"

Optronix smiled at her daughter, "Rhea, there are better medics than me out there."

"Ratchet isn't youngling friendly. He doesn't-"

"What? Count, Rhea?" Ratchet's voice came from behind her and she froze.

Rhea slowly turned around, seeing her Carrier secretly smiling behind her servo and the older CMO entering the room. His old and worn optics looked upon his Grandcreation; Rhea smiled, "Eh-heh, hi, Ratchet."

Ratchet allowed himself to smile briefly, "Rhea, nice to see you." his gaze went to Helios, "I am youngling friendly. I am just an old veteran medic who is tired."

"Then why don't you stay home and rest, mister?" Helios asked.

Ratchet chuckled, "I'm alone at home. So I come here to help other mechs and femmes; I've seen your scans and quite frankly, you are in a grave condition. Now, for us to bring you to full health, you must listen to us at all times and do what you are told. Alright, Helios?"

The youngling nodded, "Yes, sir."

Optronix smiled as she gave Helios a small medical grade cube, speaking softly, "Feeling a bit better, honey?"

Helios accepted the cube into his servos, glossa flicking out to taste the liquid before drinking it down; he paused several swallows in, "Much better, thank you."

He continued to drink down the contents of the cube until it ran empty and he gave back the cube, settling back into the medical berth he was assigned to. Drugged up on medicines and light sedatives, the youngling yawned as he pulled up the covers. Optronix smiled softly, reaching forward and tucking him in, much to his surprise.

"Rest. Okay, honey?"

Helios nodded.

"If you need me, just press this button," she touched the red icon on a remote that sat next to him, "It's directly connected to my HUD and I'll be with you in short moments."

"Okay."

Optronix leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehelm before leaving the youngling to recharge. As soon as she stepped out, she contacted her mate, [[Honey, I've found the youngling I want to adopt.]]

Bumblebee's reply came, a chuckle lingering in his words, [[Did you go to an adoption center without me? I thought we were going together.]]

[[Jazz came in with a little mechling. Primus, Bee, I haven't seen a youngling in such... a bad shape. I could see the abuse in him, cheeks sunken in from hunger and the dents in his armor. It looked like he hadn't properly showered in ages from the grit and grim underneath his armor; his internal scans and x-rays... he's going to need some massive surgery to fix what has been done to him.]] her spark sunk and Bumblebee could feel it, sending her assuring pulses, [[And he's such a sweet child, Bee. From what I've been told from him, his Sire abuses him on a daily basis and when he is with his Carrier, she's out getting laid and completely forgets about him. She doesn't come home at times and the poor thing is left to starve.]]

[[That is cruel and harsh treatment of a child. I can't believe his own Creators would do that to such a young and innocent spark.]] It was her mate's spark that clenched and there was a brief flash of anger that flitted through their bond, [[How did Jazz find him?]]

[[He started talking to Pixie who took him to Rhea. They were playing outside for recess and his collar strut-being healed in the wrong way-pinched at his tissue and caused him to be in pain. He spilled it all out to the girls and they brought him to Jazz. According to Jazz, his Sire came by to take him back, but the threat of killing came up when Jazz refused and the Enforcers came. The Sire's designation is Que and he is currently in custody for being out in public with a high intake of high grade and expresso.]]

[[Huh. So that slagger is most likely going to have his property searched and a further investigation will arise to look under the Carrier.]] Bumblebee huffed.

Optronix knew the Carrier would have a fit, if she was anything Helios had explained to her. The youngling could barely remember, but the screaming was embedded into his memory banks.

"_She used to be nice," said Helios, "and I remember when it was my Creation day last vorn, she would buy me what I wanted. I wish it was like that all the time like it was before they split up. She gave me treats and fueled me until I was full, gave me a warm oil bath every orn. She tucked me in and kissed me good night, whispering that she loved me. Then, Sire went further inside Iacon and Carrier started crying a lot and drinking some. It was like that for a while until she... left. I was a little young and I was scared. I remember when she came home that first time, it was late at night and I ran up to her, crying. She apologized, but she kept leaving me alone again and again. When it was my Creation day last vorn, though, she was back to her old self with me and happy. I love her, but... I don't know if she loves me anymore..."_

Optronix held in her tears, [[I want him, Bee. Someone so fragile shouldn't go through that pain.]]

[[Then, we will have him. With help from Prowl, hopefully the paperwork can be arranged and the judge can grant us his custody.]] said Bumblebee in a firm voice. [[Unless he had immediate family to go to, it shouldn't be that much of a hassle.]]

[[His extended family are on restraining orders by the Sire until he is in his adult frame.]] she stated almost immediately.

[[In that case, the judge may grant us his custody.]]

Optronix certainly hoped so.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Helios awoke with a sigh, the familiar white ceiling of the rehab room greeted him with a glare as the star's reflection bounced off it. He winced slightly before his optics adjusted to the high brightness and he heard a knocking on his door to which he allowed entry. A smile was placed on his lips as Optronix came in and sat on his berth, speaking softly, "Did you sleep well?"

Helios tried not to nod, but he did so and a small pain flared around in his neck, "Y-Yeah..."

The CMO scooted closer and set her servo upon his nape, pressing her palm into his neck and released a flash of heat to sooth his pain. The youngling hummed and offlined his optics to savor the warmth as the pain ebbed away.

"As minimal helm movement as you can, alright?"

Helios hummed in acknowledgement. The night before, he had to undergo surgery on several vertebrae struts that were cracked and healed wrong near the base of his helm; Helios hated being under constant drug and worked on, but he agreed to their terms. What brought him comfort was that he had two more surgeries to go: one for his left leg and another for his hip.

"Two more to go." he whispered as the CMO took her servo away.

Optronix smiled and nodded, "That's right." she paused to bring out a small cube of medical grade from her subspace, "I've brought you your cube."

Helios scrunched up his faceplate, "Ew, medical grade..."

"Now, now."

The youngling sighed, "I just went through surgery and I need it to help speed up the healing process. I know, I know..." He lifted his servos and accepted the cube, taking it from her hold. Optronix helped support him up as he tilted the cube back to drink it. The flavor was bitter and Helios had gotten used to it; he was tired of the same flavor and it was the only fuel his systems would hold down.

Upon finishing, Helios gave back the cube and Optronix set him back down gently before accepting the empty cube. She smiled warmly as she leaned down to place a tender kiss on the plating above his optics.

"Thank you." his small voice came as she pulled back. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

She smiled, stroking his cheek, "You don't have to thank me, Helios. I'm doing what I must."

Helios' faceplate almost fell as he continued. "You've treated me so nicely, cared for me, bringing me back to full health. You're always there and I can count on you for anything. It's... It's like..." his gaze went from the femme to his pedes and he wriggled them lightly as his voice quieted.

"Like what, Helios?" asked Optronix as she touched his cheek and lifted his helm up lightly to reclaim his optics.

Helios leaned into her touch, lifting his servos to wrap around hers and further press into his cheek, "Like... you're my Carrier."

Optronix felt her spark melt with emotion with her chamber as she showed him a soft smile. Her thumb rubbed his cheek as she bent down to kiss him again. She couldn't express how much she wanted that to be true in that very instant, but she had to wait a little longer.

"Helios," she paused and the youngling 'hmm'ed in question, "my mate and I will be going to court for your custody given that your Creators cannot keep you in their own. In other words, it may be possible that you can call me 'Carrier.'"

The youngling was silenced, allowing her words to sink in and he soon found himself beaming and his servos holding onto the one on his cheek tighter than before, "Really?"

She nodded, her thumbs sweeping away the straying tears that streaked his cheeks. "We want to adopt you, take care of you, love you... You deserve so much better than what you're going through; a youngling at your age should be anything aside from this, stuck in a hospital undergoing all these procedures and complicated itineraries. You are too young to suffer. Bumblebee and I want to give you what you deserve, a family to love and be loved by."

Helios' crying became more fluid, his spark spewing so many touched emotions and they wavered out into his field. Optronix met their fields as she brought the youngling into a hug, kissing his helm repeatedly as she began to sniffle.

"Once you are finished with the surgeries, there will be a court to decide whether or not you will placed underneath our custody."

"W-Will that decide whether or not I get to stay with you?" he asked.

Optronix nodded, "Yes, it will. Hopefully, the judge will be on our side and grant us that."

Before the femme could continue on with her statement, there was a knock on the door. She permitted the other in and Pixie rushed in eagerly with Jazz behind her, "Hey, Heelie!"

She stood by the medical berth, standing on the tips of her pedes before Optronix scooped her up and set her upon Helios' side. The mechling smiled as he turned his helm a small fraction, "Hi, Pixie. Finally decided to visit me?"

She giggled, "Ay saw ya jus' yesterday. Are ya feelin' okay, buddy? 'Charge well?"

Helios hummed, "Mm-hm, I was out like a sparkling after the surgery with all the sedatives and the painkillers. I just woke up a bit ago."

Pixie smiled, her visor brightening, "Dat's really good. When do ya think ya can come ova ta mah place wit' meh an' Rhe so we can have ay play date? Bein' here all da time must have ya crazy."

Optronix chuckled as she stood up, stroking Helios' helm, "I've got to go back to work, alright, honey?"

"Okay." said Helios before giving his attention to Pixie.

"Watch over him as long as you stay?" she asked, whispering to Jazz.

The ex-saboteur chuckled as he grinned, giving a nod. "Sure thing."

The femme gave him a warm smile before she left the room.

"I have two more surgeries to go before I can leave. It's been a long time since I've walked outside the hospital walls and the play pen outside doesn't count. I'd like to come over once all this is done for." the mechling said as Pixie crawled to his side and settled down.

"Where will ya go when all dis es done? Ay don' want ya leavin' fer foster care where dey can take ya out o' Iacon. Ay'll miss ya ay lot."

Helios allowed himself to smile, "I'm gonna be adopted."

Pixie perked up, looking at her friend with a curious look, "Ya sure? What if dey take ya out o' town? Er-Er-"

"Nix is adopting me."

Silence fell upon the little femme and Jazz hid his smile behind a datapad he brought out from subspace.

"She-She es?" Pixie was beyond surprised; could Optronix do that? Helios had told her about his extended family and how his Sire said that they could not see him or he could see them. She had assumed that Helios' aunt would take him in. Apparently not.

"Mm-hm, she told me when all this is done and over, there will be a court to see if she can adopt me." he announced. Despite he had no idea how a court worked, he was excited for it. Helios enjoyed being in Optronix's and Rhea's company. He had met Bumblebee several times before and the tall minibot seemed friendly enough; Rhea had not complaints about him either. "I hope she can, I mean, she's so nice to me and has cared for me all this time since your Sire brought me... and I don't know how to thank you and Rhea."

"What fer? Weh jus' did what weh felt was right an' here ya are, gettin' bettah every orn an' soon, yer gonna beh walkin' out o' here wit ay smile sayin' "See ya!"" she tried to hide her growing blush. "Weh couldn' leave ay friend en danger like dat."

Helios smiled, "Still. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be. You're my best friend, Pixie."

The femme smiled shyly as she looked down, a heavy purple blush spreading on her cheeks, "Yer mah best friend ta, Heelie." she nestled closely into his side, her field mixing with the other youngling's in appreciation.

The younglings remained laying next to each other in silence until Helios asked, breaking their silence, "You wanna watch a vid?"

"Sure," she nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, so I do not know if I mentioned that my older laptop decided to die. Well, I realized that the screen didn't want to online anymore and it has a monitor jack. So I plugged it into a projector and the screen onlined on the projection! I removed all of the work for this story and many other stories that I had been working on. So you should be expecting uploads within these few days! I hope the length of this chapter suffices for the absence.**

**I have no idea how the court system worked, but please bear with me.**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter Fifteen

Prowl sighed in frustration as he came out from the court room where Optronix and Bumblebee were waiting, "The Carrier seems to be very pissed about this..."

Optronix huffed, "Had she taken proper care of her creation, this would not have been an issue to address."

Bumblebee rubbed her shoulder, "It'll go well, Nix. We will win his custody."

"How this will go, the judge will decide whether or not to give Helios to you under your care. He will address the situation and he will hand the attention to Helios who will give his statement. After that, Nix, you will present all of his previous injuries and cases of trauma that he has had. Then, if the Creators may, they will try to go against your case and prove you wrong." informed Prowl.

She held in her vents before she released them, "I hope all goes well..."

Prowl patted her shoulder, "Just keep your calm and don't blow your cool with whatever is spoken. The judge is generous, but he can allow you to take Helios, but with one thing you do, he could go against it and lift the restraining order and give Helios to his relatives or place him in foster care."

His words did not reassure her at all, only succeeding in making the femme more nervous.

The court hearing started and Prowl led Optronix and Bumblebee in as Helios' creators came in from the other side and Helios came down the middle. Optronix met Helios' gaze, smiling at him in assurance before her optics flickered to the Sire and Carrier on the other end. The mech and femme exchanged several growls and hateful glares and she shivered. No wonder, they weren't at ease with one another. The Carrier was a beautiful looking individual, her frame sleek and slender painted in a glimmering white with pearlescent blue; the Sire, Que, was a royal blue with black decorated on his frame. Optronix wondered how such bots couldn't get along. The other Carrier huffed before turning away from her mate, her optics immediately catching Optronix looking her way and she bared her dentas in a growl. Slitted optics went into Optronix's spark and she hastily turned away.

The judge entered the courtroom and he allowed them all to sit after a brief pleasantry.

He began, "Welcome, femmes and gentlemechs. Now, in all honesty, I have had very few cases based around a case similar to this. Now, Helios, if you may please stand and tell the court of your situation."

The youngling, too short to be seem from behind the podium he was standing so he stood on his chair to reach the microphone. "I can't remember very well when it started, but my Creators lived with each other. At first, everything was going okay until I started waking up to screaming and things falling and breaking. It was the same night when my Sire just left and my Carrier began to cry and drink and I was scared because I didn't know what was going on. After a few orns, my Carrier left the house and she didn't come back and left me alone. I didn't know what to do so I stayed in berth and cried until she came home the next orn. It was like that a lot; my Carrier would leave for a while and come back, sometimes drunk or really tired. She forgot to fuel me and keep all the supplies on the top shelves and I had to climb to get them. I was too scared to go up so high, so I didn't fuel or eat and I began to get really hungry. Then, my Carrier took me one orn to stay with my Sire and when she left, he was nice until he beat me for grabbing a cube of energon. I stayed with him for a few orns until he would leave me with my Carrier. It was like that until now. I went to school on the first day and I met some friends who took me to the IMF where I stayed to get better."

The judge frowned, "Why couldn't you tell anyone before?"

"At my Carrier's house, I was locked in almost all the time and at my Sire's he would slap me if I told anyone. The last time I said something to someone else, my Sire beat me and locked me in my room, then left the house. He came back really late at night covered in sticky fluids."

At this point, Que snarled, "Shut up you brat!"

Helios flinched, half expecting his Sire to come down to him and thrash him down.

"Que, silence!" barked the judge. He looked back at Helios, "It's alright, son. Now, how did you find out about these sticky fluids?"

Helios trembled for a moment as he tore his gaze away from the dark colored mech, "I-I took a shower the next morning and there were rags all over the floor stained purple and the whole wash racks stunk like energon."

Que growled audibly as the Carrier began to cry out at the other mech, "You fragging killed someone?! Are you that idiotic?!"

"Shut up, Stratus! Just keep in mind that I could have killed Helios instead of slap him!" the mech snarled.

Stratus looked at the other mech in sheer horror.

The judge hit the gabble and he declared order. Optronix clutched the sides of the chair as she bit her lower lip. Que and Stratus ignored the orders of the judge and they began to bicker.

"You are a monster! How could I have ever thought of leaving my son with you?!" Stratus exclaimed as she glared daggers into Que's armor. "What did he ever do to you?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!"

Que snarled right back, slamming his fist into the podium he was standing at, "You were a fine femme in the berth and all was well until you came up carrying that thing!"

"HE IS NOT A THING! HE IS YOUR SON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" the white and blue-accented femme replied. The only thing that prevented either of them from clawing each others' optics out from their sockets were the security guards restraining them.

Through the shouts and cries of the bickering pair and the slamming gabble of the judge and his booming voice declaring order, Helios' scream won over everything, the youngling shrinking down onto the floor and covering his audios as tears ran down his cheeks in a heavy flow. Optronix immediately rushed to his side, bypassing the security guard, and scooped him up into her arms. Helios trembled as horrid memories washed over his view and he offlined his optics, burying his face in her neck.

"That is enough." said Optronix firmly at Stratus and Que. "Helios has had enough trauma and dilemmas to be reminded of his Creators."

Stratus whirled around and her gaze met Optronix's, pointing her digit in accusation, "Listen here, femme! You unhand my creation before I rip him out of your arms; you know nothing of him and if you think he can be taken away from me so easily, you are mistakened."

Optronix growled, "Look at him. If you care so much as a fraction for your creation, look at him and tell me his condition. Or do you even know? Medical records state he has never set pede in a medical facility before, not counting the orn he was born and his youngling upgrade. Yet, when I received him, Helios had many bone strut fractures, incorrect strut healing, a crack in his tanks. His systems could not hold down his energon because of that fracture in his tanks. Helios claimed that the broken collar happened because he was starved to the point he wanted to reach the food and fuel you had stored away in your top cabinets, then he slipped on the sink that was wet and he fell, crashing down with chair and all."

"You lie." Stratus huffed.

Helios lifted his helm, voice small, "It's true. You left me alone and forgot to feed me. I waited and waited, but you didn't come so I went up and tried, but I fell. And I told you that I fell, but you didn't care. You were drunk..."

Stratus blinked in disbelief.

"How often would she come home like that, Helios?" asked the judge.

The youngling sniffled as he pulled away from Optronix to speak, "She wouldn't come drunk a lot, just a few times. But she came home late all the time too tired and she would just go to her room and recharge without feeding me. If I was lucky, when I wake up, there's a small cube waiting for me next to my berth."

"Brat's lucky to be alive." muttered Que.

Stratus snapped, shoving past the guard and tackled the other mech to the ground. Que landed flat on his back struts and easily gained domination on the femme, switching them around and his servos pressed down onto her throat.

Optronix held Helios' helm down so that he could not see what was going on. She stepped back as Prowl rushed past her and she watched as he and a handful of other guards pried Que off Stratus; the dark colored mech was straddled to the ground as he was placed on stasis cuffs. Stratus was helped up to her pedes, but Prowl did not hesitate to cuff her.

"This court will now go to recess." announced the judge as he hit the gabble.

When the court came back in session, Que was chained and cuffed, two security guards holding onto the ends of his chains. Stratus was cuffed, but did not have he chains that Que had. She had two guards standing at her sides.

"Now," started the judge rather impatiently as he took his seat. "Hopefully, we can continue without interruption." he swiped through the datapad, sighing, "Que, says here that you were placed under arrest with threat of killing on school property and you were under the usage of expresso, am I correct?"

Que grumbled with a nod, "Yes."

"A search warrant was granted and authorities found several containers with expresso in them. This can easily send you to prison for five vorns with your given amount." continued the judge as he read further into the datapad, shaking his helm, "And the neighbors have called in to the Enforcers for noise complaints."

Que said nothing to confirm or object, thus, the judge turned towards the youngling who was sipping his small cube of energon that was set on the table.

"What can you tell me about the noise complaints, son?" asked the judge.

Helios swallowed down his energon before replying, catching the glare from his Sire as he discreetly glanced at him. He cleared his intake, "He liked to invite mechs over and drink. I would locked myself in my room because sometimes they get really drunk and like to sleep in the rooms upstairs. Sometimes the music would be a bit too loud. Other times, he would invite femmes with the mechs and..." Helios shuddered as he covered his audios, the noises of pleasure filling up in his processor. "...and they'd do things and make all these noises before it all got quiet..."

The youngling could feel the glares of his Sire burn holes into his frame and he shivered as his Carrier began to bicker once more, "You are sick!"

"Shut up, bitch!" snarled Que.

The gabble effectively silenced them both, "What else does your Sire do to you, aside from his physical maltreatment?" continued the judge.

Helios slid the cube back and forth between his servos, "Just that, really. He brings home several others... do things, then they leave...hits me, kicks me when I'm in his way..."

Frowning, the judge shook his helm. With a sigh, the judge announced, "Que, I hereby sentence you to 50 vorns in prison for abuse and maltreatment of a minor, possession of expresso, and threat to kill on public property." the gabble struck down and the security guards herded him out of the court room.

Stratus huffed, crossing her arms as she held up her helm with indignation. "Bastard." she muttered.

Optronix sat back for a brief moment into her chair, letting go of the edges as she attempted to relax. It was almost done finished and, hopefully, it went into her favor.

"Can I take my kid and go?" asked Stratus, unwilling to stand around any longer.

"Now, Stratus, you have done a faulty job as a Carrier and you must be blind to not notice whatsoever. Helios' injuries may have mainly come from the Sire, but they have also come from your household. You must also be deaf if you did not hear Optronix's medical statements about your Creation." countered the judge, causing the white and blue-accented femme to growl. "According to the social worker, your place is a mess! Not a single thing is in order and it smells like you haven't so even touched a cleaner in ages! Now, what do you that keeps you out of your house and neglecting your creation? As far as records go, you do not have an occupation."

Stratus turned away from the judge, "That is not of your concern."

"It is all of our concern. As far as we know, not only will you lose possession of your home and all of your belongings, you will be imprisoned for child neglect. You left your Creation to starve as you are out and doing who knows what, and worse, you leave your child in the servos of your mate that could have killed Helios. Are you that mentally stupid?"

"No! I thought that maybe if Que could just get to know Helios-"

Helios interrupted, "I was fine without him! When you left me with him the first time, I was scared because I saw him hurt you when you thought I was in berth. All I wanted was to stay with you! You left me with him and he hurt me so much. Not just him, you too. I thought you loved me!"

Stratus blinked, "I do love you!"

"If you did, then why? Why did you leave me alone? Why did you take me to see him? Why couldn't you be like before you and Sire split up? I felt loved back then, now I feel like a bother to everyone!" the youngling cried.

Optronix felt her spark clench, "You are not a bother to me, Helios."

Helios turned to look at the other femme and his tears flowed from his optics, "I-I know... but- but them...?" he looked back at the cube, "I thought you loved me, Carrier..."

Stratus fell silent, spark lurching.

The courtroom was in silence and no one dared to move. The only thing heard were the choked hiccups of the youngling and they allowed him to have his moment to cry.

The judge filled some of the silence, "Son, underneath all of your Carrier's demeanor, she may love you, but I cannot give you back to her. You deserve, you need, a better home because younglings like you do not deserve this treatment. It is because of this we encounter criminals who are mentally sick because of their Creators. All I can do is grant Bumblebee and Optronix your custody as Stratus serves 25 vorns in prison to pay for her mistakes. I will allow her to be visited by you on your request; you will not be denied the communication between you and your Carrier. My decision is final."

His gabble struck and Stratus struggled against the security guards in protest, "No! This is unfair! You can't do this!"

Helios jumped off the chair he was standing on and ran into Optronix's arms, burying his face in her neck, sobbing.

Optronix rubbed his back plating, pressing soft kisses to his helm in attempt to calm him, "It's alright, honey. It's alright, you're with me."

"Carrier..."

She sighed, holding him tighter, "I know, I'm sorry."

Helios, pulled back, lifting his helm before leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek, "No, you are my Carrier."

Optronix smiled, blinking back her tears as she showed the youngling a smile. "Yes, yes I am."


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to all the Twins/Blue fans out there!**

Chapter Sixteen

Several groons later, Helios was being tucked into his berth by Optronix; the femme hummed gently as she pulled up the covers to Helios' chin, smiling softly as the youngling returned the smile with drooping optical shutters. Optronix leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehelm, whispering, "We will be home late, alright?"

"Is it that get-together you planned for the Autobots?" he asked rather sleepily as he nestled into his covers.

She nodded, "Yes. Now, recharge well, honey. I love you." she pecked his forehelm once more before straightening herself.

"Night, Carrier... Love you too." he mumbled, optics offlining.

Optronix smiled as she left his room, leaving the door slightly open. The femme met her mate who was patiently waiting at the front door, "Ready?"

Optronix nodded.

Altihex Casino was the largest casino on Cybertron and the best one. Bluestreak had rarely stepped into the casino, having accompanied Smokescreen a few times previously, but each time he visited was another new experience that he had encountered. As the bass-filled music flowed from the speakers all the way up in the ceiling, he felt their pulse bounce off his wings, causing the mech to shiver. Smokescreen bound off towards his old friends and the gunner was left alone to greet others he had hardly seen after the war had ended. He found everyone, from the Prime and his bonded to the minibots. He had found everyone, except the twins. Bluestreak knew that Optronix invited them, this was an Autobot reunion; surely they must have come but left early? No, the party had just started.

Feeling quite low, he found his way to the bar and ordered himself a ultra-grade drink. The gunner sipped the martini-shaped glass, faceplate grimacing at the hard flavor and wondered how mechs drank this.

He was left to ponder in his musings as he continued to sip his drink.

"Are these seats taken?" asked a handsome voice.

Bluestreak froze and his spark galloped. He turned to his left and the familiar faceplate of the golden twin filled his view; he looked to his right and Sideswipe leaned against the counter with his natural, cool grin. He stammered, "Um, yes, I mean, no! Th-they aren't taken. I meant to say, go ahead and sit." his face grew hot.

Sideswipe chuckled, jumping up into the fancy swiveling stool, "Easy there, Blue."

Bluestreak hid himself with the ultra-grade, downing the rest of it in one swallow.

"Since when does Bluestreak drink such strong drinks?" asked Sunstreaker as his twin caught the attention of the bartender.

The gunner shrugged, "Seemed like an appropriate moment." he lapped his glossa in his mouth, not enjoying the aftertaste. He pulled a face at the distaste.

The bartender came around and the twins ordered their drinks. Bluestreak asked for another ultra-grade before the mech could walk off to fetch the orders.

"So what you've been up to, Blue? Indulge us." asked Sideswipe, propping his helm on his servo.

Wings flicked nervously as Bluestreak replied, "N-nothing really. I've been at home, working at the museum. Prowl and Jazz had their bitlet-"

"Prowl sparked?" Sideswipe's optics widened alongside his grin. "Well, now. Who would have thought about that? The SIC and TIC repopulating? How'd the little one come out? Is he a fine little mech?" the bartender came around with their drinks and the twins took theirs.

Bluestreak shook his helm, taking his drink after the twins, "It's not a mech; the little one is a femme. Quite the little cute one at that."

Sideswipe crooned, "Aw, how adorable."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, "You think any femme is adorable, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe shot his brother a look as he sipped his drink.

"So what about you two? Do any mischief under Prowl's radar?" teased the gunner.

"That one has." said Sunstreaker, "I've been painting and competing in art shows." Sideswipe released an indignant huff, muttering something in contrary of his twin's claim about him.

Bluestreak smiled at Sideswipe softly as he asked the golden twin, "How has that gone?"

The golden twin sighed, taking another sip from his drink before he pivoted his seat around to see the gunner, "They have no competition against me. My art easily surpassed the rest. There were hardly any real artists out there."

There was a flicker of annoyance in his field before it melted away and regained it's calm pulse. Bluestreak fidgeted slightly, pulling in his field to avoid exposing his overly warm feelings to the twins. Yet, Sideswipe's field seemed to follow his, "You know, Blue... we've been thinking..."

The red frontliner scooted his stool over closer to the smaller mech; Bluestreak's spark pounded in its chamber as Sideswipe drew closer. He forced himself not to stammer, not to give away his nervousness, "You, thinking? Sunstreaker thinking is one thing, but you? That's bad."

Sideswipe chuckled, "Aw, don't be that way. Besides, I wasn't finished with my sentence."

Bluestreak turned away from Sideswipe, attempting to hide his blush, but the moment he turned, he noticed how close the golden twin was from him and jumped slightly. Sideswipe continued, "As I was saying previously, we've been thinking mainly of you."

"M-Me?" he sounded slightly surprised, yet relieved at the same time. He could hear his spark pounding within his audios as the hue on his cheeks darkened.

Sideswipe gave a slight nod; Bluestreak's vents hitched quietly as he felt a servo stroke his thigh and brush its way upwards. The red twin pressed his nasal ridge into Bluestreak's cheek, stroking him softly before whispering into his audio, "Yes, you. Who else?"

Bluestreak didn't reply, leaning into the other mech. He felt his emotions swirl around within his frame, excitement dominating the majority of what he felt. The twins had been thinking about him! But wait... what if this was a joke of some sort?

"You aren't... messing with me, are you?" Bluestreak asked, being cautious. Yet, the question itself sounded defiant.

Sunstreaker scoffed before he growled, "If we weren't interested, we would have been flirting with the waitresses."

Bluestreak flinched, his field expanding out in apology, "I-I'm sorry. It's just that I-I've been thinking too... about you two and whether or not if you wanted me back in your lives because I wanted you back in mine..."

The servo on his thigh went up to cup Bluestreak's cheek, the thumb stroking gently, "Well, then, we are glad the feelings are mutual." he pressed a needy kiss to Bluestreak's lips and the gunner found himself pressing into the frontliner, his kiss just as needy as Sideswipe's. The red twin parted all too soon, leaving Bluestreak whimpering.

"Nothing for me?" whispered Sunstreaker closely to Bluestreak's audio; chills went up and down the smaller mech's frame as Bluestreak turned around in Sunstreaker's direction and met the other pair of lips. Once parting, Bluestreak spoke softly, "I've missed you two so much."

Both mechs smiled as they said in perfect unison, "As did we." their voices mixed together so beautifully.

Bluestreak allowed himself to giggle.

Sideswipe stood up, downing his drink in one swallow, "C'mon, let's enjoy ourselves. This is a party after all."

Sunstreaker followed in his example, offering a servo to Bluestreak who gladly accepted it. As the three mechs walked away from the bar and into the gaming area, the gunner asked, "Are we courting again?"

The twins exchanged a swift glance, using their twin bond to briefly communicate before Sideswipe answered his question, "We were thinking of something more permanent."

As the words were processed, Bluestreak widened his optics; this was all too true! His jaw fell and words failed to leave his vocoder, stuck in his intake. Sunstreaker chuckled, closing Bluestreak's mouth with a single motion, "That's right, Blue."

The gunner felt a crash begin to approach, but he shoved it away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the twins' waists and pulled them close to his frame. It did not matter which chest it was, but he buried his faceplate in one and listened to the thrumming of the spark in its chamber. In moments, he felt powerful arms snake around him and their chastises pressed against his own in a tight hold, not that Bluestreak minded.

His voice was small, "Could we bond... right now?"

Sideswipe chuckled from behind, nipping at the cabling in the crook of Bluestreak's neck, "We could, but we just got to the party." the gunner bit his lip, tilting his helm to the side to allow the mech more access to his neck.

"I know, but I don't want to wait..."

[[Perhaps we could, in one of the dressing rooms.]] said the red twin to his brother.

Sunstreaker hummed, [[Blue is eager to bond with us and if we wait until the end, Prowl may see us accompany him. I haven't seen him yet, my guess he's holed up in a closet with Jazz.]]

[[So take advantage of the opportunity now instead of later?]]

[[Yes.]]

Bluestreak whined, effectively regaining their attention. "Guys?"

"We know just the spot, Blue. Don't worry." assured Sideswipe before he took ahold of Bluestreak's servo and began to lead them off. The gunner reached for Sunstreaker's servo, holding it in his own and pulled for him to follow. They were led past aisles full of games and slots and over into the theater department. Hastily moving up the stage steps, Sideswipe maneuvered them through the lightly lit halls and into a dressing room. Bluestreak's anticipation could be felt in his field from the moment the dressing room's door locked shut; the lights weren't bothered to be onlined. Left in the dark with only the light of their optics brightening some of the room, Bluestreak found himself squished between the frontliners once again and their servos stroked up his sides. The twin behind him-which he was sure was Sunstreaker- pressed his lips against one of his wings as a servo stroked the underside, effectively earning himself a soft mewl from Bluestreak.

"I suppose you haven't seen anybot else since we've courted?' asked Sideswipe as he licked the Praxian's cheek.

Bluestreak hummed, "No. Not one could bring me the satisfaction that you and Sunstreaker brought me." he found Sideswipe's lips as his servos trailed to find familiar seams.

"Good," murmured Sunstreaker from behind, holding fast onto the wing he was kissing and trailing his glossa, preventing it from twitching. "We like it that way... just us... giving you pleasure."

Bluestreak smirked as he tasted the glossa of the red twin, savoring it-bypassing the aftertaste of their drinks- and enjoying it. He sucked on the other's glossa lightly and he heard Sideswipe's engine give a rev. A wandering servo fell down, palming at Sideswipe's spike panel and the frontliner groaned, rubbing against it; this caused the golden twin grind from behind, feeling the spike in arousal from his twin. Bluestreak wiggled his aft into Sunstreaker with a giggle and a squeeze to his aft was the retaliation followed by a grope.

"Want you both... so bad it hurts..." whispered Bluestreak.

Sideswipe chuckled with a small pant. "Do you think you can fit us again? It hurt your first time."

"I'm not a virgin, Sideswipe." said Bluestreak as he bit on the other's bottom lip.

Sunstreaker lifted his helm from the Praxian's neck, whispering, "We know. Since you haven't seen anybot, your valve hasn't been used. More than likely, it's going to be a tight fit. A really tight fit."

Bluestreak rubbed his aft against Sunstreaker's panel once more, "Care to find out?"

Both twins growled as there was a spike of arousal in their fields. Sideswipe rubbed his palm between Bluestreak's legs, "We would love too, baby Blue."

He moaned, grinding against Sideswipe's palm. The mech whimpered as their chastises pulled away, but he was guided down to a lounge chair and he laid down on the comfortable cushions. Bluestreak moaned as their servos felt up and down his thighs, rubbing gently before they began to fondle with his panel. His frame reacted quicker than Bluestreak himself, his panel flicking open ready with his fluids heavily coating his walls and a heat pulsated through it, calipers ready to grip their spikes. Bluestreak's valve was met with a cool wave of air and he released a quiet moan as he begged, "Please..."

Bluestreak's vents hitched as soon as two digits entered his valve and gripped them tightly as they moved in and out once finding a rhythmic tempo. The smaller mech moaned as sensors spurred to life at the stimulation, long untouched, his hips rocking gently.

"We're gonna stretch you out, Blue. Just relax, alright?" said the red frontliner in warning.

Bluestreak nodded. "O-Okay..."

He felt the digits push against his walls, the number of said digits increasing one by one. Bluestreak bit his lower lip, optics dimmed as he watched the dark figures of the twins work on him. After what seemed like an eternity, Sideswipe spoke after there were two audible clicks, "Ready, baby Blue?"

The Praxian whimpered in need, "Yes..."

He felt the twins shift their positions and he raised his hips as one of the spikes was nudged into his awaiting valve. Bluestreak moaned as it slid in almost entirely; the second spike came in and stopped halfway, unable to go further without it being painful. The digits were removed and the three mechs allowed their groans to fill the room. Bluestreak's spark skipped a pulse as he attempted to shift his hips around the two cables within him, crying aloud.

"Relax..." whispered Sunstreaker as he restrained himself from thrusting into the tight spacing.

Bluestreak took a moment to control his vents before nodding at the twins, "Alright... nn... go."

The movements were slow as the thrusts came; Bluestreak moaned as the sensation he had long missed came back to him in one strong wave. His valve held the two spikes as they slid in and out at inverted times. One slid in as the other came out, that pattern repeating over and over.

The twins groaned softly as they worked over their beloved mech, servos teasing sweet and sensitive areas hidden in Bluestreak's frame. Once they were sure that Bluestreak could handle them, they quickened their tempo. Sunstreaker leaned down, nipping at Bluestreak's chevron and sucking at its edge; the Praxian released a pleasurable cry, jerking his hips and clenching the spikes.

"Hnn... so good..." whimpered Bluestreak as he brought up his servos and stroked Sunstreaker's helm fins. As he laid there, legs wide and splayed, Bluestreak could not feel any other emotion than the satisfaction he currently felt. He had both mechs in his arms and they wanted to bond with him! Bluestreak feared that all of this was his processor creating a fantasy of what he wanted as he was recharging. If he was, he did not want to wake.

This was too beautiful for him to fathom.

Movements as liquid as can be, sensations so lively, Bluestreak melted as he allowed his chestplates to reveal the rapidly pulsing spark within. The twins gazed upon it, vision lightly hazy, and their faces were illuminated. Their chestplates opened and Bluestreak's spark showed his pulse skip once. Glowing orbs were in sync, pulsing as one spark.

"Beautiful..." Bluestreak breathed with a following moan.

The twins smiled as they leaned down, their sparks joining to create a complete spark; one firm tendril kept their owners alive as they joined. Bluestreak propped himself up, lifting his chest to meet the sparks of the twins. As firewalls were dropped, Bluestreak felt the connection surge through him, more powerful than any sensation he had ever felt in his lifestream. The first thing that he encountered were their memories, their struggling childhood, their gladiatorial times, the war that had ended not long ago and so much more. His vision was filled with the image of the twins and everything they had encountered. Bluestreak felt their essences swirl around with his in a dance as fragments of their sparks exchanged with one another. Should one of them die, the others would follow or walk with a half spark bound to die in depression. Once the bond was sealed, their systems overloaded; Bluestreak cried as his valve gripped the spikes thrusting within him and milked the members, their contents spilling into Bluestreak's valve thickly.

His chest arose and fell heavily as his valve spasmed around the two, arms holding the twins closely to his frame. The mech spilled his satisfaction, his happiness and gratefulness into their newly formed bond and he was drowned by the love of the twins. Their sparks returned to their respective chambers and they laid on the lounge chair without a spoken word or movement.

[[I love you.]] whispered Bluestreak through their bond.

The two mechs pressed a soft kiss to their mate's cheeks, their response in unison, [[We love you too.]]


	17. Chapter 17

**First and foremost, I'd like to give my kudos to my readers. In these next two chapters, the focus will be centered mainly on Soundwave and Blaster.**

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own any Transformer characters except Frequency.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Oi, boss! Care ta give us some more credits?" asked Rumble as he bound up towards the navy mech with his twin closely behind.

Soundwave looked down from the slot he was currently playing at, tilting his helm slightly, "Query: Where are the credits previously given?"

Rumble raised his servos with a ballot, showing his maker with his winnings as Frenzy followed his example. Soundwave took note of their winning amounts before giving them each 20 credits. Eject huffed as he and his twin approached Blaster, "I hate going to casinos..."

"O' course ya do, ya dunno how to gamble." said Rumble as he received his credits after tucking away his ballot into subspace.

Eject growled, "I don't gamble on a daily basis."

Frenzy frowned, "An' who says we do?"

"Boys, settle down. This is hardly tha place to cause ah stirrup." Blaster intervened before they could further dispute. "An' Eject, Ah gave ya tha choice to stay back wit' Steeljaw an' watch over Frequency."

The cassette huffed, "I know, but I thought I could win at something here."

Blaster stroked his symbiote's helm, "It's alright. Ah can't give ya an' Rewind much though." He passed them 20 credits each, "Now try to at least have fun, okay?"

Eject nodded as he parted the credits between him and his twin before they bound off after Soundwave's cassettes. Blaster sighed as he returned to his slot game, putting in one credit at a time after each end.

"Query: Is Blaster alright?" asked Soundwave, turning towards his mate for a brief moment before going back to his game.

Blaster nodded slightly, "Ah'm fine, just thinking."

"What of?"

The orange cassette player watched the slots spin as he replied, "What if we win ah game? Of ah large quantity of credits?"

Soundwave silently wished for it to happen; they really needed the credits, especially for the new addition to their family. Sparklings needed more than their cassettes and with both of their weekly incomes, they were barely reaching it. The navy mech spoke, "Chances of winning a large amount of credits: one in several million."

"Well, that game ya had wit' Smokescreen, weh won an entire cy-week o' earnings." half of that was to go to their savings that he and Soundwave had been pulling out of gradually to pay the sparkling's medical bill, the other half went to restock their nourishment supply. "That was good enough o' luck right there."

Soundwave nodded in agreement. He had known the gambling mech was bluffing since the beginning, yet Soundwave could tell from the beginning Smokescreen had a bad hand. Soundwave had the advantage of a visor and facemask to hide his entire emotion. Despite that they were slightly tight on credits, they somehow managed to get by with minimal fighting from the cassettes.

They did not regret bonding because each orn was another that went by surpassed.

"Who knows," said Blaster as he pulled the lever and watched the slot spin, "perhaps weh may-" Blaster's game began to beep as the slots came to a halt with a picture of a mountain of credit chips across the board and JACKPOT blinked above on the small screen. The orange cassette player sputtered as he saw the numbers on the screen go up past the tens and hundreds, past the ten thousands and climb into the high hundred thousands to stop at 1.5 million.

He stared at the machine as the jackpot amount continued to flash and the sound of his mate's voice kept the mech from crashing. "Blaster... you have won jackpot."

"Th-This-This is r-real. Tell meh it's real!"

Soundwave took a swift moment to hack into the machine before pulling out, "Affirmative: this is real."

The machine spit out a ballot and Blaster took it into his servo, staring at the large amount of credits valid on it, tears welling up in his optics. Blaster stood up from the chair, hugging his mate tightly, "Ah can't believe this happened! Weh can finally have that home we've been lookin' at an' so much more! Frequency's medical bill can be paid off an' our pantry will be full 'round tha clock!"

Soundwave's facemask retracted, showing a brilliant smile before pressing his lips to Blaster's pair. Blaster tucked the ballot into his subspace as he returned the kiss with one of his own; he pulled back after a moment, staring into Soundwave's visor as tears streaked his cheeks. Soundwave's thumbs brushed the droplets away, "Much more can be afforded, yet we must take caution of what is spent."

Blaster nodded.

"Query: Shall we gather cassettes and return home? It is rather late and Frequency's feeding cycle is approaching." asked Soundwave.

"Sure," Blaster sent out a ping to his cassettes to return to him.

Both sets of twins, Laserbeak, Ravage, and Ramhorn returned to their respective carriers, turning in their winning ballots, and transformed, retiring into their chest compartments.

{Why so cheery?} asked Eject as he sensed his carrier's excitement.

Blaster smiled as he took his mate's servo and began to head of in the direction of the entrance. {Y'all see soon.}

There was anticipation from the cassettes, making guesses amongst themselves as to what made Blaster extremely happy. He and Soundwave arrived at the exchange box, turning in their ballots and receiving the credits in chips.

"Is that all for tonight sirs?" asked the femme attendant.

Blaster pulled out his jackpot ballot, "One last one."

The femme took it and looked at the amount, her optics lighting up, "Looks like you two had a lucky night tonight. The last jackpot was about a groon ago with about two million. One point five mil must have surprised you. Plan on taking an expensive vacation with this credit?" she smiled as she tinkered around behind the counter, locating a large quantity credit chip and transferring the credits from the ballot to the chip.

"Nah, more on savings, food an' fuel, an' ah medical bill." replied Blaster as he received the chip and secured it in the far reaches of his subspace where he kept his blaster and other weapons safely tucked away. He smiled at the femme as she nodded. "Thank ya, dear."

The femme dipped her helm bashfully, "No problem and have a pleasant night."

As soon as the cassette players stepped out from the casino, their symbiotes began a large chatter and their makers simply smiled.

{One point five million?!}

{We're filthy rich!}

{Why couldn't you have told us earlier?!}

{Can I have that hoverboard now?}

{AHAHAHA YES!}

{We should seriously take a vacation and tour Cybertron first class!}

Soundwave and Blaster said nothing throughout the duration of the way home. Upon arrival, they all immediately wanted out.

"Now, remember ta keep it down. Frequency's recharging." said Blaster before he opened up his compartment and released his cassettes; Soundwave's cassettes followed suit. The cassette players heard their unspoken words through their links.

Soundwave was first to raise his voice, a mere whisper, "We shall discuss this in the morning."

"That's right, kiddos. Now, c'mon. Off ta berth." nodded Blaster. Instead of the grumbles they had expected, they all retreated into their shared room-expect Ravage who slunk off into a shadow- without dispute. Blaster turned to his mate, "Ah'll go tuck 'em in, ya check on our lil bit?"

Soundwave nodded.

The navy mech entered their room, finding his way towards the crib in the corner. He recognized the small figure curled in her blanket, pacifier in her mouth.

"Query: Did she remain asleep?" he quietly asked Steeljaw.

The lion cassette was seated on the foot of the berth, ruffling his mane, "Yes. She fidgeted for a moment, but a quick soothing calmed her down."

Soundwave dipped his servos underneath Frequency's small frame, scooping her up and cradling her closely to his chest. The sparkling flailed momentarily before settling down, recognizing the spark signature of her Sire. Soundwave smiled beneath his mask, allowing it to retract as he leaned down to kiss her helm. As Blaster had put it, she was a "honeymoon baby," surprising the two mechs when they had discovered a tag-along on Blaster's spark a groon after they bonded.

"What is this talk I hear about winning jackpot? The link with my brethren have been talking non-stop; is it true?" asked Steeljaw.

"Answer: It is true. Blaster won 1.5 million credits on jackpot." replied Soundwave as he took a step back to sit on the berth.

Steeljaw smiled softly, "Looks like we will be having a much better lifestyle from here on out, won't we?"

"Affirmative."

The symbiote gave a stretch before jumping down the the floor, "I'm off to rest. Recharge well, Soundwave."

"Likewise, Steeljaw." nodded the cassette player. It was past that transition where Soundwave would be slightly awkward to engage with Blaster's symbiotes and vice versa, but Soundwave felt a little uneasy. It would take much more time to develop a full trust bond with the other minis. Steeljaw had his trust, along with Ramhorn's, but he had work to do with Eject and Rewind.

"She still rechargin'?" asked Blaster as he entered their berthroom.

Soundwave pivoted in his seat to look at his mate before nodding; Blaster took his seat next to the other mech, leaning his helm against Soundwave's shoulder. The orange mech sighed softly as he gently touched the femme's cheek, gazing at her chubby facial features.

The silence was temporary as Blaster said softly, "Weh made ah fine little femme."

Soundwave smiled, turning his helm a fraction to press a soft kiss to his mate's helm, "Affirmative."

Blaster carefully lifted the sparkling from Soundwave's arms, taking her into his own and cradled her closely to his chest. Instinctively, the sparkling nestled closer to her Carrier's spark chamber, listening to its thrumming.

"Wit' all that credit, she can afford whateva she needs." commented Blaster as he stroked her cheeks. Before that night, Blaster and Soundwave were worried for their sparkling's future, whether or not they could afford sending her to school once she came of age or to a higher education. With their weekly income's combined, it was just enough to supply their cassettes with fuel and proper care. When Blaster found out about their honeymoon baby, he was hit with concerns. Soundwave's apartment barely held them all, credits were tight, and everything was shared; with the sparkling came the need for more space, more fuel, more credits. Now, with their stroke of luck, Frequency would have everything she needed.

"Spending of credits must be monitored. We cannot spend all of winnings too rapidly on items we cannot afford." stated the navy mech.

Blaster nodded, but before he could give his mate a response, the sparkling shifted in his arms and began to whimper. The orange mech turned his attention towards the bitlet, shushing her gently as he stroked her cheek. Frequency's mouth opened and she mouthed Blaster's palm, wanting to be fed. The fuel line within Blaster's forearm slithered out and nudged her cheek, the sparkling's helm turning to capture the fuel line into her mouth. Pale pink energon began to flow from it and Frequency suckled, her yellow optics onlined dimly. Soundwave reached over, lifting the blanket to cover up the sparkling as the air conditioning came to life, preventing the air flow from hitting her chest.

"When should weh go see about that house?" asked Blaster as he kept his gaze on their sparkling.

"Preferably tomorrow upon opening business cycles. House of our choice is on first come, first serve." replied Soundwave.

"Then, let's go get it."


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the second chapter with Soundwave and Blaster. As far as I know, these are the only two chapters so far with them. I will do more, don't worry. But nonetheless, please enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

The house they wanted was composed of two floors with four berthrooms-including the master berthroom- two and a half baths and a large backyard for their symbiotes and sparkling to play. It was located in a nice neighborhood and the neighboring house owners were fairly wealthy. Soundwave and Blaster were in servo and servo as they approached the real estate building, Soundwave pulled his servo back to hold the door open for his mate and they entered. The mechs waited as an agent prepared for them and in moments, they were called back to an office.

The femme was seated behind a desk, typing away on her database before turning towards her guests, "Hello, I am Mandela, pleased to meet you." she stood up and offered them her servo. As the mechs shook it, she told them to sit.

Once seated, she said, "So I understand that you have optics on a house under my real estate, correct?"

The cassette players nodded.

"Well, I pulled up the house you've selected from the application you sent and it says here you want to pay in full. Do you want to pay it all in credit or check?"

"Preferably, credit. Weh currently don't have all of tha credits in an account." replied Blaster. He watched the femme nod before she fumbled around in her desk.

"Alright, then. I will have you two fill out some paperwork and we can establish the full payment." Mandela said with a bright smile as she passed them a datapad.

Soundwave and Blaster left the building rather content; paying in full prevented them from doing payments and paying mortgage, and it was a big plus that both mechs were war veterans and gained a discount price on their newly purchased home. They had sent pings to their cassettes, informing them to start packing their things for them to move in.

"Ah can't believe how much luck we're havin' right now. Ah wish this luck would never end." said Blaster.

Soundwave chuckled as he snaked his arm around his mate's waist. "Likewise."

The navy mech retracted his facemask and leaned over to nip Blaster's jaw to which Blaster grinned, "Out in public, baby?"

Smiling, Soundwave quickly touched Blaster's aft without any sense of remorse, giving it a squeeze. His mate jumped slightly before looking at Soundwave with dangerously playful blue optics.

[[Watch it, Sounders.]]

[[Query: What will Blaster do about it?]] countered the navy mech, sending an affectionate pulse to his mate. Blaster stepped out in front of his mate, stopping them both from their walking; he leaned in close and licked his mate's lips.

[[Tha better question, baby: what will I not do?]]

Soundwave captured his mate's glossa between his dentas, mindful of not biting too hard as he grinned, [[Challenge: accepted.]]

Steeljaw remained close to his sister, curling around her as they laid on the couch. The sparkling's focus was on Steeljaw's tail, watching it flick from left to right. Frequency cooed as her small servos reached forward in many attempts to capture his tail and inspect it thoroughly. The lion cassette chuckled as he hovered the tip of his tail above her and pulled it away right before she could clutch it.

"You never have time for yourself ever since the little one has arrived." commented Ravage, the black panther approaching the couch and sitting on lifted haunches as he set his paws on the edge. His red optics peered at the sparkling and Frequency gazed at him in return. She cooed, setting a harmless servo on his paw, but the panther pulled his paw away. Ravage was not yet accustomed to the sparkling in the sense he had a sibling who was not like him, a symbiote. He watched the sparkling chirp sadly and she whimpered, nestling further into Steeljaw for comfort; Ravage watched the other cat nuzzle her neck, giving small licks of appreciation on her chubby cheek, and he heard Steeljaw's systems purr loudly. In moments, Frequency was smiling.

"Of course not," replied Steeljaw as he turned his attention to Ravage, "The priority is Frequency, being the youngest of us all."

"The youngest and the most vulnerable." added the panther. "She can barely protect herself."

Steeljaw frowned, "Were we not at her stage at one point in our lifestreams?"

Ravage snorted.

"Frequency must be taught how to fight for her life, but in her own time. She is a mere sparkling and is it up to us, her brothers, to teach her." said Steeljaw. "Frequency is our sister and like we protect each other, we must protect her."

"You don't need to sermon me."

"Until you learn to be around Frequency and not look at her like an alien, I will keep saying this to you." growled Steeljaw. "She is a part of Soundwave as much as he is to you."

Ravage gazed upon the sparkling, watching her peer at him almost fearfully through yellow optics. The panther huffed, standing on fours, "I beg to differ. She is nothing like me and she won't ever be."

Steeljaw raised his golden frame off the couch, standing above Frequency and released a growl, "Then, why waste your time with me?"

"OI! Goldy! Back down!" yelled Rumble as he heard the growl towards his brother and came to aid the panther.

The lion bot bared his dentas at the cassette and growled at him, "I am Steeljaw, get it right."

Ravage raised his paws onto the couch, muzzle close to Steeljaw's, "We will call you what we want." he replied in Rumble's defense.

Steeljaw released a small roar as Ravage countered with his own cry. Such animalistic noises caused Frequency to begin crying, fear wavering in her rapidly pulsating field. Upon her wailing, Ravage snarled, "Shut her up or I will!"

Steeljaw snapped at the panther, too late for him to soothe Frequency. He gave a swift glance at his twin brothers and ordered, "Take her to Blaster's and Soundwave's room and comfort her."

Eject hastily moved forward, scooping up the sparkling. In size comparison, Frequency was slightly smaller than he; the cassette firmly wrapped his arms around her, one arm supporting her from her aft and the other pressed between her shoulders. He shushed her gently as he motioned Rewind to follow and they went into their carrier's room, her wailing voice trailing after them.

"You are a threat to Frequency." claimed Steeljaw, his golden optics piercing into Ravage's red ones. His lipplates curled back, revealing his thick fangs and dentas, and a snarl erupting from his vocalizer.

Ravage snorted, narrowed optics silently daring Steeljaw to pounce on him and begin their fight, "I am a Decepticon, I pose a threat to all Autobots and Neutrals!"

Rumble and Frenzy looked at their feline brother. Frenzy began to protest, "'Ey, how can ya say that after all they did ta us? They healed us an' fed us."

The black feline cassette didn't avert his gaze from the lion as he replied to the other cassette, "Fool. They took advantage of us. The boss gave into the Autobot terms and he was weak for that matter. I would have rather died of viruses and plagues than be alive and living under the same roof as these slithering Autobots."

"The only fool is you, Ravage. Soundwave did what was best for you."

Ravage roared, "Silence! You know nothing about my master's intentions!"

The lion bot opened his mouth to speak as soon as the front door of the apartment opened and admitted Blaster and Soundwave. The black panther swung around and growled ferociously at the orange cassette player, "It was all of your fault, fragging Autobot!"

Blaster jumped at the cassette's ferocity and blinked in confusion, "What? What did Ah do?"

"Everything!" Ravage lunged forward, jaws wide and ready to snap. Blaster stumbled back into Soundwave, but Ravage never reached the orange cassette player as Steeljaw collided into him. Both feline cassettes tumbled to the floor and Steeljaw pounced again, preventing Ravage from attempting to attack his carrier. The lion swiped his paw at Ravage's muzzle with his claws fully extended and the black feline jumped with a yowl before he stood on his hind legs and snapped at Steeljaw. Loud battle cries filled the living room alongside commands to split up and shouts of protests from Rumble and Frenzy. Laserbeak screeched, preferring not to take part and perched at the top of the refrigerator.

"Ravage, Steeljaw; Order: Desist!" commanded Soundwave as he stepped forward towards the snarling felines.

Blaster reached to grab Steeljaw by the scruff, "Steeljaw, Ravage! Enough-AH!" a black pair of angry jaws shut on the mech's servo and tugged. The orange cassette player shrieked as a hot flare of pain traveled up his arm and he attempted to pulled back his servo. Soundwave took the chance to grab Ravage by the scruff and used his other servo to pry open his clamped jaws. Blaster held his bitten servo to his chest, gritting his dentas together; his gaze went from his servo to Ravage, optics narrowing. Ravage licked his lips in utter satisfaction.

Soundwave growled at his feline, "Behavior: Will be reprimanded."

"This would have never happened if you had let us die like we were supposed to," spat Ravage. His maker flared out his field in Ravage's direction.

Soundwave clenched the servo that held his creation and he flicked away his mask, "Listen well, Ravage," he began in a voice colder than any of them had heard and the format of his speech changed, "and listen clearly. Attacking my mate is unacceptable on all levels and, thus, will not be tolerated. May I remind you and your brethren, it was you who chose for me to pursue something with Blaster and here I stand, Blaster as my mate and Frequency as my daughter. I will not change my life as it is today for your disputes and discrepancies. That day on Earth, I will not regret defecting, I will not regret giving you fuel from the Autobot medic. If you so poorly care about the life I have given you, then you may leave and I never want to see you again."

Ravage stared at Soundwave as his other cassettes gasped slightly upon hearing his words.

"B-Boss... that's-that's cruel..." said Rumble.

Soundwave nodded, "As cruel as it may sound, I will not stand by and watch my creations that I have built dwindle their sparks and attack their own-"

"Blaster is nothing mine!" claimed Ravage. "And neither is that shrimp you call a daughter, a sorry excuse of one of your own."

The navy mech growled as he continued, "As I was stating, I will extinguish the light in your spark before I see you attack the sparks of your own. That goes for you, Ravage," he turned his helm towards his other cassettes, "and applies to the rest of mine. Am I clear?"

Soundwave's cassettes trembled visibly and they nodded with a small chorus of "Yes, sir."

The servo holding up Ravage unfurled and the panther bot dropped to the floor. The mech's vivid red visor went to Steeljaw, "Where is Frequency?"

The lion bot lifted his helm from licking his paw that sustained some injury, "She's with Eject and Rewind in your room."

Soundwave promptly pivoted in the general direction of his room with Blaster following closely at his side. The orange cassette player held his servo in his other, cradling it to his chest and staining the deck's cover with purple. He did not believe that Ravage had just attacked and bit him! The pain still flared, but the wound was pulsing and Blaster could hear it thrum in the space between his audios.

They entered their room where they found Blaster's cassettes curled around Frequency, the three of them under several blankets. Soundwave spotted a listening device latched onto one of the sparkling's data ports within her wrist and the small femme was having a difficult time keeping her optics online as a soothing orchestral piece soothed the fears from her processor and lulled her away from reality for the moment. The twins pet her lovingly and the decks heard them whisper, "It's okay, honey. We won't let anything hurt you."

Soundwave smiled momentarily before taking another stride into their room and sitting on the edge of the berth. The cassette twins perked up, disconnecting the little music device from Frequency's data port-the sparkling blinked in bewilderment as her music was taken away-and they sat up.

"We got her to stop crying." said Eject as he sat up.

Soundwave showed them a soft smile and lifted his servos to stroke their helms. He felt both of them tense upon first contact, but their tension ebbed away and they leaned into the praising touch. "Thank you."

Eject felt a hue crawl onto his cheeks underneath his mask, stammering slightly, "I-It's nothing, S-Soundwave. We just d-do what brothers must."

Frequency cheeped, turning her helm in Soundwave's direction, then she began to squeak in attempt to claim his attention. Fortunately for her, it work and Soundwave slid his servos underneath her and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and held her closely as if hiding her from the threat outside the door, "I could not agree more."


	19. Chapter 19

**Before I get started, this jumps back to Jazz and Prowl. In this chapter, we are introduced to another OC. She is a mean, vicious gal who was (if I remember correctly-this OC is not mine, she belongs to Optronix Prime) in a romantic relationship with Jazz way back when. She and Jazz were together before the first war in a group known as the Underground. Jazz left Krystal to join the Autobot cause, fell in love with Prowl and had Pixie. Krystal hates Prowl for bonding with Jazz and wants to make Prowl's life a living hell.**

**If people would like, I can upload onto deviantart drawings of these characters.**

**I also threw in a surprise for the people who love JazzxProwl.**

**Onward, readers! Read and review! Remember, I own nothing.**

Chapter Nineteen

Time passed and now, Jazz tucked Pixie into her berth, humming her a lullaby as she listened with a smile. The youngling giggled as her middle was tickled and she snatched her bear from Jazz's servos, "Boo likes yer singin', Daddeh!"

Jazz chuckled, "Ay know he does." he leaned down and pecked her crest, "Now, Ay want mah lil princess ta recharge an' wake up en tha morning brighter than tah-day."

Pixie nodded, "Yesh, Daddeh."

The mech tapped his cheek, "Gimme ay good night's kiss ta chase away tha demons from mah dreams."

She giggled, pecking his cheek before settling into her blankets. "Meh tah!" she received a kiss.

Jazz chuckled, nuzzling his creation before he straightened and headed towards her door, "Sweet dreams, babeh."

Jazz sighed, plopping in berth and snuggling closely into his mate, "She's growin' up tah fast fer mah likin'."

Prowl nodded as he pet the black helm with his servo. They expanded their fields to mix together, loving and affectionate pulses wavering. His white and black mate said softly, "Well, in several groons we'll have a new little bundle of joy in our arms."

The ex-saboteur grinned as Prowl's white servo rubbed his chestplates, the metallic plating beginning to show signs of swelling. The mech purred, nuzzling Prowl's cheek, speaking, "Dat weh will, but guess what, love."

The other hummed in question, interest spiking in his field, "What shall I guess?"

"So ya know how Ay went ta Nix, right?" Prowl nodded and Jazz continued, "Tha lil spark split enta two." the white and black mech paused, allowing this news to sink in.

"Into two?"

Jazz nodded, "Ay'm carryin' twins."

At the mention of twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came into his mental view to which the mech wiped away in an instant. He reminded himself that not all the twins were the same; these were his twins with Jazz and not those terrorizing creatures that claim to be Cybertronian. A smile formed on his lips before the mech's silence was too long and he pressed a kiss to his mate's lips, "That is spectacular!"

Jazz chuckled, "Ay expected somethin' totally different than dat."

"Because you were waiting for me to create a dramatic scene," Prowl rolled his optics with a lopsided grin, "These are our twins, Jazz. Mine and yours, not those barbarians."

The ex-saboteur smiled, his dentas flashing, "Just ours. Now, weh hafta get ta slept b'fore weh stay up tah late." the mech snuggled underneath the covers, frame curling up into Prowl's side. The other chuckled, wrapping his arm around his mate.

"Good point, love." he placed a tender kiss to his helm. "Recharge well."

"Ya tah, babeh."

Their night, however, was interrupted halfway.

Pixie was whimpering in her room before she released a high-pitched scream. Both mechs jolted awake and pounced to their pedes, running out the door to their creation's room.

"Pixie!" Prowl immediately said as he burst into her room; her room was empty and the berth covers were in shambles upon the floor. Boo, the bear Jazz had imported from Earth, was lonely on her pillow and gazing at the window. The window was wide open, thin fabric flowing with the wind.

Jazz's visor blanched out as he and Prowl frantically searched outside, poking their helms out the window.

"There!" Prowl pointed to the retreating black figure that ran down the street.

Before the Enforcer knew it, Jazz was crawling out of the window and jumped from their second floor and into their backyard, oblivious that he was carrying in his first stage. Prowl followed suit, but he used the from door instead and in moments, he caught up to his mate that had captured the mech and pinned him against the alley wall.

"Who are ya?!" Jazz demanded and he slammed the unknown mech, "Where es mah femme?!"

The mech growled, spitting in the mech's faceplate, "Like I would tell you!"

Jazz snarled, his visor switching from blue to red, "Ef ya value yer spark, ya would tell meh!" he slammed a hard fist into the mech's abdomen area repeatedly, "Speak er et gits worse!"

"I've been treated worse!"

That was an open invitation for Jazz to helm-butt the mech-the other cried out as the back of his helm collided with the metal walls behind him-and proceed to beat him senseless with furious fists. He dropped the mech onto the floor with a fast trip, kicking him against the wall, then held him down with a pede as he reached for his arm and pulled the limb back harshly to the point it almost broke. The mech couldn't release a scream as it remained lodged in his intake before he sputtered, "Is th-that t-the worst y-you can do?"

Jazz pulled the arm until it snapped. He straddled him, drawing out a scalpel and proceeded to strip off the armor on his forearms. He pressed the blade of the scalpel against sensitive wires, cutting them loose; the mech howled and squirmed.

"Ya gonna talk, fragger?!" Jazz snarled as he cut into his fuel lines.

The other said nothing and Jazz stabbed the scalpel into the mech's forearm.

"WHO SENT YA?!"

"Krystal has her! I-I-I c-came with a-a mech and h-he took her to Krystal! I-I wa-was a de-decoy!" he shrieked. At the mention of the designation, Jazz tensed.

No, it couldn't be. How had she known about Pixie? Unless... they were being watched by the wretched, jealous fiend.

"Does tha Underground exist?!"

The mech vigorously nodded, "S-Same pl-place as ever!"

"Why did she want mah lil femme?!"

The mech whined painfully, "I do-don't know... I j-just take orders!" Jazz growled, unconvinced, and he shifted the scalpel; the mech howled, "She wants to get rid of everything you've done with your mate! She intends to kill her!"

Prowl froze, his spark skipping several pulses as his orb sputtered. Kill Pixie? NO! That could not happen! A heavy wave rushed up to smack Prowl, his knees almost giving out and buckling.

Jazz snarled, removing the scalpel, "Ova mah dead spark will she. Yer time es done." he ran the blade of the scalpel into his chest, puncturing his spark. The color left the mech and he became limp in astroseconds. The ex-saboteur did not take his time to stand, whirling around to face his mate; his visor glowed vividly as he spoke, "Go back home an' don' let anythin' en. Ay'm goin' ta git Pixie."

Prowl grabbed Jazz's forearms before the mech could disappear, "Jazz, you're carrying, let me."

Jazz tensed as realization struck him, yet he replied, "Ay'm tha onleh one dat can fight Krystal an' her mechs. Dey can overpower ya, Prowl, en one move. Dey don' fight fair an' neither do Ay an' Ay know how ta git en their hideout. Go home an' wait fer meh."

Defeated, Prowl nodded.

He watched his mate-ready to spill energon-leave the area, transforming in the dark streets and speeding off in the opposite direction. He felt their bond shut with a quick, "Ay love ya," before it went dark. Obeying his mate's terse orders, Prowl returned home, leaving the dead frame in the alley. The mech felt a little uneasy about being left alone at home while Jazz went to chase after someone who had kidnapped their daughter.

Krystal was her name. He remembered her vaguely from Jazz's memories when they bonded, the feline-bot that had once been Jazz's lover before he left her for the Autobot cause. She was the same femme he had run into at the medical facility not too long ago. Krystal's words of caution chilled Prowl.

Watch your back, Prowl. You may not see me coming.

Prowl began to feel insecure as the darkness of his home no longer felt... safe. His spark sped up its pulse and he hastily made way into his berthroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. The mech found himself panting, resting his helm against the secured door, his wings twitching nervously.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Vents hitched in less than an astrosecond and he stiffened, not daring to pivot to see the figure lounging on his and Jazz's berth.

"I warned you, Prowl. You've locked yourself in here with me as your company." her voice was shrill and it sung within Prowl's audios. There was the sound of shifting and Prowl turned his helm a fraction, warily watching Krystal lower her helm into the pillow and take a whiff, "How does it feel? To sleep with Jazz? Make love to him? I assume he rests here considering your bleach smell is on the other pillow. Isn't he amazing?"

Prowl bared his dentas at the femme, replying, "What we do is none of your business. How long have you been here?"

She chuckled, rubbing her face into Jazz's pillow, "You are an oblivious mech, Prowl. I was in your berthroom the moment you and Jazz stepped out." Then, all playful tone was gone and replaced by a bitter, hateful tone, "You and your brat will die tonight. I will assure you of that."

"We have done nothing to you, Krystal." Prowl growled.

She hissed, "That is where you are wrong, Prowl. You took Jazz away from me and mated with him, producing a spawn that is yours! Jazz is mine!"

The mech watched her crawl forward and stand-she was no taller than Prowl's chest-before him; Prowl's servo went to the pad that opened the door and attempted to unlock it, but Krystal pressed him against the door with brute strength. Her visor glowered into Prowl's optics and the mech could see the hatred beneath the femme's surface.

"You will pay, Prowl. Right here, right now."

Pixie whimpered, cowering in the corner of the cage she was in and curled up tightly in a fetal position. There was a mech outside of her cage, laughing as he poked the metal bars, saying, "Wait until you see our surprise, little femme. When the boss comes back, she's split you open like roadkill and gut you like killed game."

The youngling cried, covering her visor, "Lemme alone! Go 'way!"

"It's a pity," he slid a servo between the bars and reached for Pixie's leg to pull in his direction, "I could have used a toy, even for just a moment."

Pixie shrieked, kicking the mech's servo, "Don' touch meh! Mommeh! Daddeh!"

He laughed, "Scream all you want, no one will hear you." he grabbed one of her legs and Pixie screeched, her small servos grabbing a pipe outside of her cage to hold on. "Feisty little thing, are you? Come on, all I want is a little feel."

The mech pulled out his servo from the between the bars and slid his servos between the bars above her cage, stopping at his forearms, and grabbed her leg. With his free servo, he rubbed her thigh and stroked her panel.

"DADDEH!" hot tears ran down her cheeks as she cried for her Sire, clearly not liking the molestion.

The mech shushed her mockingly, continuing to rub before he received a frantic comm, ::He's coming! He's coming! Take the femme and run! Krystal will kill us if she is recovered!::

Dammit, the mech thought.

He pulled away his servos, much to Pixie's delight, and grabbed the handle of the cage. He padded the code out of the execution room through the emergency exit and ran down the darkened hall. Pixie continue to cry and the mech felt her field flare with a distress pattern. He shook the cage and snapped at the youngling, "Shut up!"

The dimmed lights in the hall in front of him began to shut off; one by one, they sputtered their light before he was left alone in the dark with Pixie crying in the cage and calling for her Sire. Once again, he shook the cage, "SHUT UP!"

Rapid pedefalls came in his direction and the mech turned around, meeting a blood red visor coming in his direction and a hard force struck him down. Unable to see, the mech thrashed around, but a firm pede held him down against the floor and pressed into his chest.

"Daddeh!" Pixie cried, her visor barely giving her enough night vision.

The mech on the floor grunted, accessing his comm, ::I need immediate back up!:: No response. He tried again, ::Who is not dead?!::

Servos grabbed his armor and swung him into the wall, then a servo grabbed his throat. Jazz's enraged voice whispered, "Ya neva speak ta mah child like dat."

The mech's vents hitched as something cold ran through his middle, mouth opening to emit a scream, but none came out.

Pixie huddled within the cage, hearing the sickening sound of internals being slashed and a husk collapse to the floor. Through the darkness, she saw the red visor turn in her direction and the pedefalls approached her. The youngling whimpered, "Daddeh?"

"Et's meh, Pixeh. Ay've gotcha." said Jazz ask he knelt down, servos feeling the cage for the opening latch. He opened the door and reached in for his creation, pulling her out with trembling servos. "They won't hurt ya, babeh."

Pixie latched herself onto Jazz's neck, burying her face in his cables. She cried as she gripped him tightly, "Ay was so scared, daddeh. Tha bad mech touched me an' Ay was scared!"

Jazz stiffened, "How did 'e touch ya, babeh?"

She hiccuped, "'E-E t-touched mah l-legs."

A furious rev came from Jazz's engine, his chestplates opening his sparkling chamber. Jazz nudged her encouragingly to enter despite it would be a snug fit. Pixie crawled in, plastering her wings closely to her spinal strut and curled up tightly as the mesh filled the spaces in between. The plating closed, sealing her away as Jazz said softly, "'E won't hurt ya. Ay made sure o' dat, babeh."

He felt her trembling slowly subside and her lips latch onto a feeding nub inside of the sparkling chamber. The youngling was weaned long before, but Jazz allowed her to guzzle down the sparkling grade; the mech was grateful Pixie had not yet received her updates for a larger chassis, thus, enabling her to fit in his chamber.

"Let's go home, Pixeh."

The youngling agreed with a pulse in her field.

Jazz had kept the bond closed, but when a flash of strong pain rammed itself through the blockade, the ex-saboteur screeched to a halt, tires leaving marks on the road. Something was severely wrong. He opened the bond fully and he immediately called for his mate, [[Prowler?! What was dat?]]

[[Krystal...]] then, the bond went silent.

[[Prowl! Hang en dere, babeh! Don' ya leave meh!]] he said into the bond as he transmitted a quarter of his spark energy to his mate before opening a comm to Optronix, ::NIX! Ay need immediate assistance, Ay know et's late, but Krystal harmed Prowl an' Primus knows what she did ta him!::

The femme on the other end responded, ::What the frag, Jazz! What happened? I'm on my way, don't worry.::

::Ay dunno what happened! She organized ta take mah kid an' keel 'er an' Prowl. Prowl ain't offline, othawise, Ay would have let ya know ta take care o' Pixeh. Ay broke enta da Underground ta reclaim Pixeh an' now Ay feel Prowl en pain.:: replied the ex-saboteur.

::Keep a monitor of his spark with yours and assure you hang onto his spark as hard as you can. I'll be in your house in a less than five breems.:: then, she disconnected.

Pixie sensed her Sire's despair and she pressed against the mesh walls of the chamber.

"Et's alright, Pixeh. Everythin' will beh alright." he assured her as he continued to drive down the straight roads, pressing on his accelerator.

The mech arrived home, jumping into his bipedal mode in an instant. He entered his home and immediately called, "NIX!"

Her voice came from his quarters, "In here, Jazz!"

The ex-saboteur made haste as he entered his room and the first thing he saw was the written work on the wall. Painted in energon, the glyphs read, Always watching. His spark skipped a beat and Jazz tore his visor away from the wall and to Nix where she was looming over Prowl's unmoving figure laid at the foot of the wall. The stench of energon suddenly hit his nasal receptors and his ridge scrunched; he came to notice an astrosecond later Prowl was laying in his own bodily fluids. Jazz felt the floor rush to him as he knelt down, spark pinching and tears threatened to pool in his optics. He forced them back, he could not be a sobbing storm-not right now. The mech, however, felt helpless, servos trembling.

"He's going to need an energon transfusion and fast. Comm one of his brothers and order them to immediately head to the medical facility. Be sure to have them wait at the emergency room. I've sent out a comm to First Aid to help me transport Prowl." said the femme as she mended up his torn frame, tossing aside his battered armor to reveal the damage to his protoform. Nasty fatal wounds were mended, but so many sensitive wires and cables were damaged. "I suggest you leave Pixie with Bluestreak. Prowl will need you there close to him; he'll need surgery and you need to be there in case his spark plummets. Pixie doesn't need to see this."

Jazz rubbed his chest where Pixie was currently residing; he did not know if she could hear what was going on, but Optronix made many points. Pixie could not see this.

He sent out a comm to Smokescreen, ::Smokey, wake up! Et's en emergency!::

Mumbles came from the other end, ::Jazz? Does you realize the time?::

::Yes, Ay do! Ay need ya ta git yer aft ta da medical facility an' meet meh en da emergency room because some crazy-ass slag happened an' Prowl needs en immediate energon transfusion!:: Jazz did not pause to take a quick vent, spewing out so much for Smokescreen to take in.

::I'm getting up! Would you like Blue to come with me?:: there was a sudden urgency in his voice as the other Praxian stumbled out of his covers and exited his room.

::No, Ay'm leavin' Pixeh wit 'im. Ay'll beh there en ay wink an' meet up wit'cha at da facility.:: he said before cutting the comm.

"Jazz, First Aid is outside. Help me carry Prowl out." said Optronix.

The mech nodded, slipping his servos under his mate and lifting him up with utter delicacy. Jazz did not realize he was crying until he set Prowl inside of First Aid's carriage and Optronix hopped in next to him.

"Quickly drop her off and go to the facility." ordered the CMO and she closed the doors of the ambulance. First Aid drove off with a wail of his sirens and flashing lights.

"Smokey, what's going on?" asked the very much confused gunner.

The older Praxian barely had time to explain as he quickly rushed, "Jazz sent me a comm stating that I need to be at the medical facility because Prowl needs an immediate transfusion. There's a freak accident that needs to be yet explained. Stay put, Blue. Jazz is going to leave Pixie in your care."

Bluestreak hardly had the time for it all to sink into his processor before Smokescreen was out the door, transformed, and speeding away. When it did, the gray and red Praxian looked around confused and completely lost.

"Prowl was in a freak accident?" coolant began to form in his optics as he whimpered. The twins stepped towards him, collecting the gunner into their arms and holding him tightly. Bluestreak buried his faceplate into Sideswipe's chest and continued to whimper.

The red twin rubbed their mate's helm, "Prowl's a tough cookie, Blue. He'll pull through with whatever he's in. You'll see. He'll be back on his pedes in no time."

Bluestreak sniffled, "I hope so. He can be an aft... but he's still my brother. I don't want anything bad happening to him."

Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something, but the screech of tires indicated that Jazz was right outside. Bluestreak broke away from the twin's hold and made way to the door, opening it and spotting Jazz running up the walk to his home. The visored mech had Pixie in his arms, crying softly and hiccuping. Words were not exchanged as Jazz set his creation in the other Praxian's arms and hastily turned on heel. Bluestreak briefly watched Jazz jump into his vehicle mode and screech away before turning his gaze towards the small femme.

"Un-Un-Uncle B-Blue..." she hiccuped, "Ay'm s-s-scared."

He cradled her closely to his chest and kissed her crest, "I know, sweetspark. Me too. Let me get you a warm drink and you can recharge with me, alright?"

She nodded, nestling comfortably against Bluestreak's chest; his build was similar to her Carrier's, thus, made it easier for her to curl up against. Bluestreak stepped inside, the doors shutting and locking automatically, and headed for their kitchenette. The Lamborghini twins stood by, their optics on Pixie. They had not seen their niece-they bonded with Bluestreak, thus, making her their niece-and the mechs could see the mix of Jazz and Prowl within her. They were slightly startled to see her visor move in their general direction, brightening slightly in curiosity.

"Uncle Blue... who are dey?" she asked rather small, their incredible builds slightly intimidating.

Bluestreak looked up from the stove wear he was heating up some energon for them to drink and he smiled, "They are my mates, Pixie. Sideswipe is the red one and Sunstreaker is the golden one." Sunstreaker almost beamed as Bluestreak said "golden." The red twin waved enthusiastically at the youngling with a bright smile and Pixie giggled as she wiped the drying tears on her cheeks.

"Ya bonded? When? Does mah Carrier know?" came her questions.

Bluestreak smiled, setting Pixie on his hip, "I bonded not too long ago and Prowl doesn't know. I'm going to tell him, okay?"

Pixie nodded with a small smile, "Ay won' tell. Nat even Boo."

The gunner chuckled, "Alright, there's a good femme."

Pixie was nodding off after a cube of warm energon and she yawned, curling further into the blanket and pillows she was laid on. Bluestreak smiled sleepily as he took Pixie into his arms and traveled from the living room into his berthroom with the twins in tow. Sunstreaker shut off the holo-vid and the lights behind the others. Pixie held onto the gunner as he crawled onto the large berth and laid comfortably underneath the covers. She tucked her wings closely to her spinal strut, Bluestreak copying her example, as she nestled into her uncle's chest. Sideswipe's broad chest gently brushed Pixie's backplating and she wriggled with a small giggle. The space became closed as Sideswipe's arm pulled the gunner as close as he could to his frame without squeezing the youngling. Sunstreaker spooned their mate, snaking his arm around Bluestreak's waist. The smaller mech sighed happily, feeling safe and secure in their hold.

"Good night, Pixie." said Bluestreak softly as he pressed a kiss to her helm. He received a peck to his chest from the youngling with the same night's blessing. She also yawned a good night to her new uncles. Sideswipe responded cheerily as Sunstreaker mumbled his reply. With Pixie in his hold, Bluestreak smiled as he said to his mates through their bond, [[How many creations should we have?]]

Sunstreaker said nothing as Sideswipe replied, [[Whatever number Primus sends us.]]

**What a way to meet her uncles. :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ladies and gents! Welcome back to another chapter! Before you carry on, I want my readers to know that I will be on another long hiatus. Reason being, I am going to basic training on June 9th. That being said, I wont be back until Christmas. If I can, I will make arrangements to pass this story off to my roleplayer buddy who helped me create this world.**

**I hope this chapter will suffice and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 20**

Pixie awoke the next morning, listening to unfamiliar thrums; she heard a much-stronger spark pulse behind her compared to the spark pulse in front of her. She onlined her optics, blinking wearily as she looked up at Bluestreak with confusion until last night's memory played before her optics and her spark sunk. She wasn't in her house, something bad had happened to Carrier. The little femme tried to move, but she was sandwiched between Bluestreak and Sideswipe. Pouting, Pixie wriggled until she managed to get out of their hold and crawled out of the covers. The femme was curious, never have been in her uncle's house, as she slid off the berth and walked to the door. She had to reach to touch the press pad and left the berthroom.

The house itself was small compared to her house. It was a single-floored home with three rooms, washracks, a living room, and kitchenette. It was plain and simple. Pixie found her way to the living room, sitting on the couch and holding the pillow that adorned it to her chest. Her processor pondered last night's events, trembling slightly as the face of the mech that had touched her flashed before her optics; she could still phantomly feel his servos on her legs. With a sniff, the small femme curled tightly into a ball around the pillow and offlined her visor, wishing that her Sire could come get her and keep her safe.

In the midst of her sniffling, Pixie did not hear the approaching pedefalls and she thrashed when a servo touched her side, letting out a shriek. "NO! DON'T TOUCH MEH!"

Sideswipe leapt back, optics widening in alarm. "It's okay, calm down! It's just me, Blue's mate, Sideswipe." Pixie's optics were wide behind her visor as she looked at the red twin, trembling under her armor. Sideswipe took a cautious step forward. "It's alright. I won't hurt you."

Pixie clutched the pillow, sniffling before jumping into his open arms. "Ay want mah Mommeh! Ay want Daddeh!"

Sideswipe held her almost awkwardly as he sat on the couch, keeping her against his chest. The red mech pet between her wings. "I know, sweetspark."

'Sideswipe, what's wrong?" Bluestreak asked as he entered the living, giving his optics a rub.

"She's wanting her Creators."

Bluestreak stepped forward, collecting the femme into his arms. "You want to go see your Creators, Pixie?"

Pixie nodded. "Pwease?" she puckered her lower lip as her visor brightened.

"We'll go see your Creators after we get you fueled up, okay?" In all honesty, Bluestreak didn't know if Pixie could go see her Creators yet. The Praxian carried the femme to their kitchenette, setting her down on the counter. Pixie fumbled around with her servos, sniffling.

Sideswipe looked at the little femme as his Praxian mate went to fetch energon from the dispenser. "Hey… what's wrong?"

Pixie's wings flickered as she raised her helm, showing her cheeks with fresh coolant streaming down them. Her voice was small and trembling. "Ay-Ay want mah Mommeh…"

"You'll get to see him soon, bitlet."

"Pwomise?" her visor brightened significantly and expectantly.

[[Don't make her a promise you can't keep, Sides.]] said his twin down their bond.

[[We're going to take her to the IMF at least to see Jazz. Poor little thing.]] replied Sideswipe. He smiled softly for the femme, rubbing the coolant from her cheeks. "I'll do what I can, sweetspark."

Pixie showed him a soft smile.

Bluestreak came back with a warmed cube of energon, giving it to the youngling. Pixie sipped it, humming as it warmed her tank. "Yummy!"

The Praxian rubbed her helm with a soft smile. "Drink up, Pixie. We'll go see your Creators soon."

Jazz rubbed his visor, sniffling as he sat outside Prowl's ICU. He was stressed beyond belief, in grief, and exhausted. His spark was placed through too much strain just keeping Prowl's spark sustainable throughout the numerous surgeries to keep him alive. For now, Prowl was stable, but it was only a matter of time before his systems would leave a calm pattern and return to erratic behavior. The two presences in his spark, his twins, were being pushed to the brink and his spark energy was being siphoned in order to keep sustaining their sparks. A cube passed between his servos before it was raised to his lips, the mech taking a large gulp of the energon with additives.

"Daddeh!"

Jazz lowered the cube, helm turning in the direction of the femme running his way. He set the cup on the chair he was sitting on as he stood up and met with his daughter halfway down the hall; Jazz scooped her up, kissing her helm as the little femme clutched around his neck. "Hey, babeh. Did Uncle Blue bring ya?"

Pixie nodded. "Mhm! Ay missed chu an' Mommeh, Daddeh."

"Ay know, Pix. Ay'm sorreh."

"Where's Mommeh? Es 'e okay?"

Jazz's spark twisted. "Mommeh es nat feelin' good, babehcakes. Tha doc es gonna make 'im feel bettah."

"Can Ay see 'im?"

"No, Pix. He's sleepin' fer now."

Pixie's wings drooped, pouting. "But-But Ay wanna see 'im…"

"Ay know, sweetie." It near broke Jazz's spark, seeing Pixie upset and near crying. He held her tightly, stroking her small wings. The two remained in silence, taking comfort in their own presence. Bluestreak and his mates stood only a few pedesteps away, watching the black and white mech and his daughter. Jazz raised his gaze, blinking in surprise when he saw the twins in Bluestreak's company. Yet, he asked, "Did she fuel up?"

Bluestreak nodded. "One full cube."

Jazz smiled. "Thank ya, Blue."

The doors to Prowl's ICU opened up and Smokescreen walked out, looking very fatigued. His armor's colored were paled from the many transfusions he had given and he did not hesitate to sit on one of the few chairs sitting out in the hall. The Praxian rubbed a blue servo down his face, leaning back and resting his helm on the wall behind him. Jazz stood up, carrying Pixie.

"Smokey, ya doin' alright?" he asked in mild concern.

The said mech barely looked in Jazz's direction. "Tired… Ratchet told me to fuel up, but the refueling court is so far away."

Bluestreak walked towards his brother, sitting next to him. "Are you able to come home yet?"

Smokescreen turned his head in the other's direction, not expecting to see the youngest of his brothers there. "I am told that I can if I can walk for a while without feeling dizzy or nauseous, I can go home. Unfortunately, I can barely walk before the ground starts spinning and I am not to drive for the next orn."

Bluestreak frowned. "They took that much from you?"

Smokescreen spared his brother a sad look. Prowl was a mess when he came in to give a transfusion; he had never seen his brother or any bot for that matter as badly mangled and tortured, even during the war. It was a miracle the tactician was still alive. Sheer stubbornness, Smokescreen told himself. Prowl was most definitely a trooper. "Had you seen what I saw, Blue, it would make sense why they wanted so much."

Grey wings flickered as they lowered. "How is he now?"

Smokescreen's gaze went to Pixie, who was undoubtedly trembling in Jazz's arms, listening to their every word. He didn't want to make their little niece worry more than necessary, given how she was already. "Prowl is recovering. Ratchet isn't expecting him to wake up today or tomorrow, given his injuries. Hopefully, we don't have to give him another transfusion if his spark doesn't relapse. Another surgery is the last thing we need." he left a hint hanging in the air with the sorrowful look he gave his brother.

If another surgery were to happen, Prowl may not be able to survive it with his already weakened state.

"When can Ay see 'im?" Pixie asked with a small voice. She felt Jazz stroke her lower back with his thumb and she buried herself in his neck.

"I don't know, Pixie." Smokescreen replied. "When Ratchet says it's okay for you to come see."

"Ya know what ya can do, babeh?" said Jazz.

Pixie raised her helm. "What, Daddeh?"

"Ya can make Mommeh some get wells cards."

That made the little femme nod and smile. "Ay wanna do one now."

Jazz chuckled softly. "O' course, babeh. Ay gotta stay here though, just in case Mommeh needs meh."

Pixie pouted.

"We can watch over her a little more, Jazz, if you need us too. We have no problem with it." the saboteur blinked in surprise as Sideswipe spoke. Bluestreak smiled at his mate and nodded towards Jazz. Pixie looked over at her uncles, smiling.

She looked back up at her Sire. "Ay pwomise Ay'll be ay good femme."

Jazz kissed her helm. "Ya always are, babeh."

Jazz was walking down the hall of Prowl's room several orns later, holding Pixie in his arms. The mech was rather content that Prowl was finally awake and for Pixie, that meant she could finally see him. Pixie nestled softly in her Sire's arms, listening to the thrum of his spark. Her wings fluttered softly as Jazz stroked her frame. "Are ya readeh ta see Carrier, babeh?" Pixie gave him a soft nod. "An' ya wanna know what he said 'bout yer 'Get Well' card?"

The little femme raised her helm, visor brightening significantly. "What did 'e say?"

Jazz showed her a soft smile. "He told meh dat 'e loves et."

A beaming, denta-showing smile spread across her face. "Realleh?"

Jazz came upon Prowl's room door and gave it a knock just in case someone was inside the room with Prowl. The Praxian inside moved his gaze from the window towards the door. His voice was rather weak, but audible. "Come in."

The door was palmed open and Prowl smiled. Pixie perked up and squirmed in Jazz's arms, wanting to be at Prowl's side.

"Hold on, babeh. Hold on." Jazz laughed softly.

Pixie was set down beside her Carrier and she crawled forward to hug him. Prowl moved his arms, wincing slightly, and he embraced his creation. "Hey, babycakes." his voice was rougher than usual, static coating his words.

"Hi, Mommeh." she buried her face into his neck, sniffling as she tried to hold her tears. "Did Daddeh give ya mah card?"

Prowl kissed her helm, carefully stroking her wings so as to not reopen his wounds. "Yes, he did and it is beautiful. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up. Thank you, baby."


	21. Chapter 21

**It has been a long while and I am sorry for the wait. Adult life is hard.**

**But here is the next chapter for Lives After War!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Pixie and Helios are my OCs. Rhea and Optronix are Optronix Prime's OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Prowl groaned, slowly easing his frame off of the med berth, his legs as wobbly as jello. Jazz did his best to support his mate's weight, wrapping an arm around the Praxian's waist and draping an arm over his shoulders. "Nice an' easeh, Prowler. Lil babeh steps."

After being bedridden for a few weeks, Prowl was finally able to come out of his berth, but the mech had difficulty controlling his center of gravity; he flared his wings in an attempt to spread his weight evenly. Prowl tried to carry his weight rather than let his mate physically haul him and place strain on his carrying frame. Aching muscles cables radiated pain across his sensory net and he grunted. "This is harder than it seems…"

Jazz raised his helm a little, smiling softly as he pecked his cheek. "Yer finalleh on yer pedes and dat's what mattahs."

A smile tugged on Prowl's lips, taking another small step forward. "Pixie will be thrilled to see me finally out of berth."

"Dat she will." Jazz led his mate around the room, walking in one full circle before allowing his mate to sit on the edge of the berth to rest. "Ya gotta git back ta runnin' speed soon."

Prowl allowed himself to laugh bemusedly. "And why is that?"

Jazz glanced down and gave his middle a pat. "'Cause these two're gonna be crawlin' before ya know it."

"I have a few months left to go, Jazz, before you're due. I am bound to be back to combat speed before then." he pulled his mate into an embrace, holding the other black and white close to his frame. White servos spread across his mate's middle, feeling how rigid it was beneath his digits. It wouldn't be long before he would actually start to show. A tender kiss was set upon Prowl's chevron.

"Ya bettah beh."

"I will, love."

Pixie sat close to the window during free time in class, staring outside with a thoughtful look on her faceplates. She wanted to see her Carrier more than anything; it had been difficult for her and her Sire everyday since the orn she was abducted. The little femme missed waking up to the smell of brewed coffee. She knew her Sire wasn't all too happy sleeping alone, so she would hop into their berth on most nights. On top of all that, Pixie didn't like moving into her new home. The Prime-she was astounded by his tremendous height-offered her Sire a new home so that the mean femme who had planned to kill her wouldn't be able to go back. It was closer to the center of Iacon where it was more heavily populated than the suburbs. Fortunately, Pixie was able to go to the same school and stay with her friends. Her wings gave a little flutter, drawing in her vents for a sigh.

She felt a mass settle beside her on the large cushion and her attention was diverted to Helios. Pixie gave him a small smile. "Hi, Heelie."

"Hey, Pix. You've been sitting here for a while. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

The little femme nodded. "Yeah, 'm okay. Just thinking of Carrier. Ay miss him…"

"But you get to visit him in the hospital, right?"

She nodded, her wings faltering a little. Helios cringed at the action, not meaning to sadden the femme. "Yeah, but… Ay want 'im ta come home…"

Helios could offer little comfort. "I'm sorry."

Pixie looked down at her folded servos, twiddling her thumbs. She held a small pout, lower lip puckering slightly. "Ay wish none o' dat happened… Carrier coulda… coulda died…" Pixie sniffled.

Helios dared to move closer in an attempt to console the femme, awkwardly hugging her from the side. "But he didn't. He's getting better with help from Carrier and Ratchet. They're the best medics I know."

Pixie hiccupped, trying to hold back her crying and quickly wiping away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Ay-Ay know…"

They younglings sat in a weird embrace, Pixie taking the comfort from her friend and settling down. After a moment of silence, Helios asked, "Do you want to color a little before our Creators get here?"

The mechling smiled when her petite wings perked up and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Stay here."

Pixie giggled a little as he stood back up and went to his desk to grab his coloring materials. She waited patiently, hugging her legs to her chest and staring out the window again until he came back. The younglings laid side by side on their fronts, each with a datapad in front of them and multiple coloring styluses. They colored in silence, time passing by. Ms. Nitrous announced to the class that school was over.

Rhea skipped towards Pixie as the winged femme put her things away into her cubbie and she had a too-large grin on her face. Pixie looked at her friend oddly. "What's wit' dat smile?"

The older femme nudged her. "You know why."

Pixie blinked, her visor flickering.

"Don't be silly, Pix." Rhea giggled before stepping closer and whispering to make sure no one heard her. "You like him."

A heated blush crept onto Pixie's cheekplates, the thought of her liking one of her best friends unfathomable. She gasped quietly. "Rhe! He's my friend!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Pixie turned back to her cubbie, hiding her face. "Ay am nat! Helios is my friend. Ay don't like kissin' too! That stuff's fer grown-ups."

Rhea grinned as Pixie continued to flush. Luckily, Pixie was saved when their teacher rounded them up to go outside and wait for their Creators. Pixie found Jazz almost immediately, throwing herself into his welcoming embrace. She received a peck to her helm. "Ya have fun tahday, babehcakes?"

Pixie nodded within the crook of his neck. "M-hm. Are weh gonna see Mommeh tahday, Sire?"

"Yes weh are, babeh. An' Carrier has ay surprise fer ya."

The little femme perked up. "Is 'e comin' home?"

"Nat yet." Pixie faltered at that. "But yer gonna see soon."

With little complaint, Jazz took her to the IMF; Pixie talked about her orn in class the entire way there.

Prowl sighed, gazing out the window towards the Iaconian city. He wished so badly that he could leave the IMF, but he had several more weeks to go before the medical staff could diagnose him with a clean bill of health. The same white walls, the same staff, the same berth… Boredom killed his processor and despite his attempts of getting Jazz to bring over his datapads from the Enforcer station, the Iaconian Enforcers' Chief refused to let Jazz take work to Prowl. It was supposed to be his time of recovery, not processor exhaustion.

Physical therapy was going to begin soon now that Prowl was able to come out of his berth and he would be gradually returned to full muscular and strength capacity.

Prowl sighed again. He just wanted to go home. A knock on the door brought Prowl out of his thoughts and he announced, "Come in."

The Praxian instantly lit up upon seeing his Creation and Pixie immediately wanted to be set down. Jazz held onto her with a chuckle. "Hold on, babeh. Hold on. Ay want'cha ta stay right 'ere, 'kay?"

Pixie was set down, looking at her Sire in curiosity as he made his way to his mate. Jazz held out his servo for Prowl to take and guided the other mech off his berth. Prowl grunted as he pushed himself off the berth, pedes touching the floor. With a heave-ho, Prowl stood up with Jazz's support. Pixie gasped as Prowl made his way towards her and she met her Carrier halfway.

"Ya can walk, Mommeh! Ya can walk!" Pixie cried happily as she hugged around Prowl's thighs. Prowl lost his balance for a split second, clutching his mate tightly.

Once Prowl stabilized himself, he chuckled, lowering a servo to stroke Pixie's helm. "Yes, I can, babycakes. And Daddy is gonna take us for a walk."

Pixie grabbed the white servo with her smaller black one. "Let's go!"

The little femme eagerly tugged Prowl in the direction of the door and the Praxian did his best to keep up with his Creation, glad to see her enthusiasm.

After hours of nonstop walking, Prowl needed to rest. Finally back in his room, Prowl laid against his semi-Fowler's positioned med berth. Hydraulics within his legs hissed softly as pressure was finally released and he sighed in relief. Pixie made effort to climb onto his berth; Jazz chuckling in amusement as he pushed her aft up to assist her. The little femme crawled up his side and settled comfortably. An arm encircled her frame, pulling her close. "Mommeh, are ya gonna come home soon?"

Prowl stroked her chevron, sighing. "I don't know, babycakes. I have to see special bots that will help me move better."

"Ya need ta come home, Mommeh." she whispered into his side seams, offlining her visor.

"Believe me, Pixie. I want to go home.

Hushed moans filled their room, two frames entangled in the spacious berth. Servos were clasped together, Bumblebee thrusting into his mate and thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her wet valve; his mouth pressed against her neck, peppering the cables and wires with little kisses and nips. Optronix stared at the ceiling, her optics dimmed in lust. Soft moans left her vocalizer, hips rocking with every thrust her mate sent her way. Sensory nodes were nudged and swept across, pleasure burning through the femme's systems. They were trying again after their few weeks of taking a break and this time, Optronix wanted to make sure that she would be able to conceive.

"Bee..." she whispered softly against his audio, her one free servo rubbing at her mate's chestplates. The yellow mech lifted his helm from her neck, gazing into her optics; he could see how much she wanted this interface to kindle a spark and truth be told, Bumblebee wanted it too. "...Please."

A gentle kiss was pressed to Optronix's lips and she felt the surface beneath her touch slide away. The servo that was clasped gripped Bumblebee's servo tighter, anticipation and hope running through the femme's frame. She opened her own chestplating, her spark pulsating hard and without hesitation, Bumblebee pressed their sparks together. Energy coursed through their frames enough to send them into overload and transfluid gushed into the femme's reproductive chamber. They allowed their sparks to remain in contact for a prolonged amount of time as their overload began to waver away. Optronix's frame slowly began to relax, her spark pulling away as she settled into the berth. Bumblebee tucked his spark and spike away before cuddling his mate's frame, laying his frame over hers and setting down his helm on her chest. A thin servo stroked his backplates, digits lingering.

"Think we did it?" came Bumblebee's quiet, breathless question.

Optronix kissed his helm, shifting her frame into a more comfortable position. "I hope so..."

The mech raised his helm slightly enough to see her faceplates; he was met with a gentle smile and he couldn't help, but return the smile.

"Even if we don't, I still love you."

The mech chuckled. "I know, Princess. I love you too."


End file.
